Opération Sauvetage de Bugginette
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Super-héroïne, protectrice, sauveuse. Courageuse, déterminée, attentionnée. Ladybug avait toujours été là pour les parisiens, pour se battre pour eux, pour les aider, pour les protéger, pour les sauver en toutes circonstances. Mais, quand elle s'effondre face au Papillon, qui pourra la sauver, elle ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Après plusieurs OS dans mon recueil "Une nuit sur les toits de Paris", j'arrive avec une fic un petit peu plus longue. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai découvert la série, j'ai englouti tous les épisodes dans l'espoir qu'un tel truc arrive un jour. Puis j'en ai eu marre d'attendre et je me suis dit "Je m'en fiche, je l'écrirai moi-même". J'espère que le résultat vous plaira !**_

_**J'en profite pour dire un énooorme merci à Aqualys qui m'a aidée à débloquer les points de world building qui me manquaient pour faire ce que je voulais de cette idée, parce que cette fic n'aurait certainement pas été ce que j'ai réussi à en faire sans toutes les discussions avec elle et ses conseils. Donc encore un grand merci Aqua !**_

_**Sur ce... ENJOY !**_

* * *

De la colère. De l'impuissance, un sentiment d'injustice. Gabriel s'était habitué à cette sensation, cette vague d'émotions puissantes qui le saisissaient subitement lorsque son Miraculous s'activait et lui indiquait qu'une future victime était prête à être akumatisée. Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit face au portrait d'Emilie qui recouvrait la plus grande partie du mur de son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa Nooroo, resté sur son bureau, qui finissait de manger un bout de pain récupéré dans leurs cuisines.

\- Nooroo ! Crois-tu que je vais t'attendre éternellement ?

Le kwami sursauta mais baissa les yeux et le rejoignit en abandonnant son repas.

\- Pardonnez-moi Maître, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel ne répondit pas et son regard se retourna vers le tableau. Il enfonça le mécanisme dissimulé à l'intérieur, et la trappe sous ses pieds s'ouvrit et le fit descendre dans les souterrains qui slalomaient sous la ville. Quand il était devenu le Papillon, il avait fait entièrement aménager l'un des couloirs afin de pouvoir rapidement rejoindre la salle d'où il lançait ses attaques, tout en étant assuré que personne ne pourrait faire le lien entre cet endroit et le manoir Agreste. La trappe faisant le lien avec son bureau s'activait par un mécanisme impossible à repérer si on ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait ici. Le couloir était sombre mais Gabriel devinait les quelques portes donnant accès à de petites pièces inutilisées. En arrivant au bout de l'allée, il prit deux secondes pour s'arrêter face à une porte de coffre-fort. Il saisit rapidement la combinaison et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite étagère. L'endroit où il avait déplacé tous ses objets les plus précieux. Le fait qu'Adrien ait volé le livre sacré des Miraculous dans son bureau lui avait au moins prouvé que ce n'était pas une cachette fiable, et il avait aussitôt aménagé ce coffre pour y ranger ce qui ne devait absolument pas être découvert. Le livre n'avait plus d'importance, il était entièrement numérisé et il le connaissait par cœur. Mais le coffre continuait d'abriter une photo d'Emilie, plusieurs objets mystiques ramenés lors de ses voyages et, surtout, le Miraculous du Paon. A la réflexion, le fait qu'il se trouve ici, aussi près de la salle depuis laquelle il lançait ses attaques, avait probablement été l'un des principaux facteurs qui avaient permis à Nathalie de lui venir en aide, lors du jour des Héros. Bien que le Miraculous soit trop dangereux pour la santé de son porteur, il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers Nathalie que le jour où elle avait pris ce risque pour lui éviter une défaite définitive contre Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Il referma le coffre après s'être assuré que tout était à sa place, et rejoignit l'autre extrémité du couloir. A l'instant où il monta sur la plateforme dessinée dans le sol, une trappe s'ouvrit au-dessus de sa tête et le socle s'éleva pour le faire monter dans la salle.

\- Nooroo, transforme-moi !

Une fois transformé, les émotions lui parvinrent encore plus distinctement. Une colère profonde et contenue difficilement. De l'humiliation. Une proie parfaite. D'un geste, il envouta un akuma et, dès que celui-ci se fut envolé, il eut en tête la vision de Paris qu'il survolait. Le Trocadero et la Tour Eiffel par-dessus lesquels il passait, pour finalement atteindre le 15e arrondissement dont une rue entière était plongée dans le noir. Un ouvrier s'affairait autour d'un compteur électrique, sous les critiques des habitants du quartier :

\- Déjà trois heures que nous sommes privés de courant ! C'est vous qui nous remboursez tout ce qui se perdra dans le frigo peut-être ?

\- Jamais vu une incompétence pareille ! Devenez balayeur plutôt, peut-être que ça, vous serez au moins capable de le faire !

\- Vous comptez vous activer à un moment ou vous allez nous laisser poireauter encore longtemps ?

Papillon éclata de rire en constatant la scène à travers les yeux de l'akuma.

\- Des critiques et des insultes envers une personne qui est venue travailler avant même le lever du jour pour les dépanner. Que de colère justifiée, que d'envie de vengeance et de laisser exploser tous ses ressentiments…

Papillon eut la vision d'une plongée vers l'électricien et, à l'instant où l'akuma atteignait le câble qu'il tenait dans la main, toute sa vision s'estompa. Plus de son, plus d'image, juste le ressentiment encore plus puissant des émotions de sa victime – et sa voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.

\- _Electrode ! Je suis le Papillon. Je t'offre le pouvoir de te venger de tous ces habitants ingrats que tu étais venu dépanner. Plonge-les dans un cauchemar électrique et fais-leur regretter de s'en être pris à toi ! En échange, je ne te demande rien d'autre que les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir…_

_\- Avec plaisir, Papillon !_

* * *

Adrien bâilla en entrant dans la salle de classe. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Nino qui ricana :

\- Tu as toujours l'air aussi réveillé… La forme ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Son regard parcourut la salle où tous les autres élèves étaient déjà assis. Sauf une. Il se retourna vers Alya et demanda :

\- Marinette n'est pas là ?

\- Elle devrait arriver quinze minutes après le début du cours, comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'elle est la seule de la classe qui a encore plus de mal que toi à se lever le matin !

Adrien laissa échapper un léger rire mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Madame Mendeleïev venait d'entrer dans la salle et de poser ses affaires sur le bureau dans un claquement qui imposa aussitôt le silence total.

\- Bien ! Rangez vos cahiers et sortez juste une feuille et un crayon ! Interrogation surprise, nous allons voir si vous avez révisé votre tableau périodique des éléments !

Un ronchonnement général répondit à cette annonce, mais il fut recouvert par une alarme stridente dont le rythme était beaucoup plus rapide que l'alarme incendie.

\- L'alarme akuma ! remarqua la professeure. Souvenez-nous de la procédure d'évacuation ! En rang par deux et vous attendez que d'autres enseignants nous rejoignent pour sortir tous ensemble !

Quelques semaines auparavant, une attaque akuma avait provoqué une panique monstre dans le collège. Chaque élève s'était enfui ou caché comme il avait pu et, après que Ladybug et Chat Noir eurent ramené le calme, les professeurs avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver tous les élèves dispersés dans le collège ou dans le quartier. Cette affaire avait fait un tel scandale auprès des parents qu'une semaine plus tard, le directeur avait instauré une procédure d'évacuation spéciale akuma. Désormais, lorsqu'une attaque était signalée, les élèves devaient rester groupés et encadrés par les enseignants qui les escortaient à l'extérieur du collège, devant les murs, pour qu'ils restent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Si Adrien avait approuvé le fait que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils restent groupés, il s'était fait la remarque que cela lui compliquerait sérieusement la tâche pour s'éloigner et se transformer. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de se glisser dans une salle de classe alors que le groupe sortirait ?

Vingt autres professeurs les rejoignirent et ils sortirent en étant strictement encadrés. Aucun moyen d'échapper à leur surveillance. Lorsqu'ils seraient sortis du collège, peut-être ? Mais, quand ils furent regroupés devant les murs, le barrage formé par les professeurs lui parut encore plus imposant. Un cri résonna sur leur droite et ils se tournèrent pour voir apparaître un géant de couleur bleu électrique. Ses cheveux avaient été remplacés par des câbles de cuivre qui sortaient de sa tête. Les mêmes câbles avaient remplacé ses bras et la créature les agitait pour les enrouler autour de pylônes qu'elle arrachait aisément, ou pour fouetter violemment les vitrines des magasins qui volaient en éclats. Parfois, elle s'en prenait directement aux lignes électriques au-dessus d'eux et un cri effrayé unanime s'éleva des collégiens lorsque les fils s'effondrèrent sur le sol en produisant des étincelles. Adrien serra les poings. Impossible qu'il reste bloqué là sans rien faire. Il se faufila vers le professeur le plus proche de l'entrée du collège, en l'occurrence, leur directeur.

\- Je dois absolument retourner aux toilettes, je peux ?

\- Tu attendras ! Nous ne devons pas être séparés, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne vont pas tarder à régler la situation. En attendant nous restons tous ici, aucune exception !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, un éclair rouge et noir s'interposa entre eux et la créature.

\- Eh ! lança Ladybug. Tu ne préfères pas continuer le combat dans les airs ?

Une étincelle de reconnaissance et d'admiration traversa les yeux d'Adrien. Elle essayait de le détourner au maximum de leur groupe. C'était probablement la stratégie la plus sûre pour eux tous. Mais pour elle, qui l'attirait vers elle seule ? Si seulement il avait pu la rejoindre… Constatant que leur directeur avait levé les yeux vers Ladybug et assistait au combat, il tenta de se faufiler discrètement derrière lui, mais son mouvement attira son attention.

\- Combien de fois faut-il te le dire, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Est-ce que les autres essaient de s'enfuir, eux ? Heureusement qu'ils ont plus de patience et de sang-froid que toi !

Adrien retint un cri de frustration et son regard retourna vers Ladybug qui affrontait toujours Electrode, son yoyo faisant dévier chaque câble qu'il projetait vers elle. Elle se défendait bien mais n'essayait pas d'attaquer. Trop de câbles, trop peu d'angles d'attaques… C'était une situation désespérée si elle restait seule face à lui. Hors de question qu'il la laisse en danger plus longtemps.

\- Plagg, souffla-t-il imperceptiblement.

Le kwami se glissa jusqu'à son col, où il put chuchoter :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te transformer ici devant tout le monde ? C'est de la folie pure ! C'est encore plus dangereux que de manger un camembert affiné moins de vingt mois !

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule plus longtemps !

\- Et après, quand vous l'aurez vaincu ? Que le Papillon saura qui tu es, qu'il débarquera chez toi dès ce soir ? Elle non plus ne sera pas toujours disponible pour te sauver la mise ! Attends un peu, tu trouveras une occasion !

Un claquement violent résonna dans les airs et il leva les yeux pour voir les câbles frapper Ladybug et la projeter sur le toit d'un immeuble, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le choc lui avait fait lâcher son yoyo qui retomba à quelques mètres d'eux. Ayant le champ libre, Electrode se jeta sur leur groupe et plusieurs professeurs se rapprochèrent pour lui faire face et tenter de protéger les élèves. Monsieur Damoclès les rejoignit également, laissant à Adrien le champ vers le portail du collège complètement dégagé.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Plagg. Fonce !

Pendant que tous les autres élèves et professeurs avaient les yeux rivés vers Ladybug qui revenait s'interposer entre eux et Electrode, Adrien s'élança.

* * *

Marinette franchit en courant la porte de la boulangerie en lançant un « A ce soir ! » à ses parents. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle accéléra l'allure tout en finissant de nouer dans une deuxième couette la moitié de ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas encore attachés. A ses côtés, Tikki sortit de son sac et demanda :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on court alors que tu es déjà en retard ? Le cours de physique est déjà commencé depuis cinq minutes, et il t'en faut encore dix pour arriver au collège !

\- J'ai déjà été suffisamment en retard comme ça ! protesta Marinette. Chaque minute compte ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Tikki allait plonger à nouveau dans le sac de sa porteuse lorsque des hurlements retentirent face à elle. Elle s'immobilisa au moment où un pylône électrique était arraché et projeté en travers de la rue. Dans sa chute, il écrasa plusieurs voitures, coinçant les passagers à l'intérieur.

\- C'est pas vrai… soupira Marinette. Bon… Je serai définitivement en retard.

Elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle déserte et, après s'être assurée que personne ne la voyait, cria :

\- Tikki ! Transforme-moi !

Ladybug sortit de la ruelle et jeta son yoyo vers le pylône pour le soulever et permettre aux personnes coincées dans leurs voitures d'en sortir. Après avoir aidé le dernier à s'extirper de l'habitacle, elle ordonna :

\- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe de lui !

Elle lança son yoyo vers une cheminée et s'en servit pour se propulser sur le toit le plus proche. Face à elle, une immense créature bleu électrique se servait des câbles qui avaient remplacé ses bras pour arracher tous les pylônes et fils qu'il croisait. Alors qu'il avisait un lampadaire à quelques mètres de lui, Ladybug lança son yoyo qui dévia les câbles de leur trajectoire initiale. Elle sauta devant lui et lança :

\- C'est dangereux de jouer avec l'électricité, tu devrais le savoir !

\- Tu devrais faire attention Ladybug. C'est toi qui va finir électrocutée !

Il lança ses câbles vers elle et elle les esquiva à nouveau à l'aide de son yoyo qui tournait suffisamment vite pour lui servir de bouclier. Au moment où les fils de cuivre retombèrent, Ladybug passa à l'attaque, l'assaillant de toutes parts et sautant autour de lui, l'obligeant à reculer légèrement en retraite. A l'intérieur de sa tête, Electrode entendit la voix à laquelle il s'était désormais habitué :

\- _N'essaie pas de l'affronter tout de suite. Trouve un groupe de civils à attaquer, elle devra choisir entre t'attaquer ou les défendre !_

Suivant les conseils du Papillon, Electrode s'éloigna, suivi par Ladybug qui sautait de toit en toit pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Cherchant une cible, Electrode avisa les élèves d'un collège qui évacuaient les lieux sous la surveillance des professeurs.

\- _Attends ! _s'exclama le Papillon._ Pas un collège ! Pas _ce_ collège !_

_\- Alors explique-moi où tu penses trouver un groupe de civils plus désarmés et vulnérables pour attirer Ladybug ?_ protesta Electrode.

Papillon réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre :

\- _C'est bon, c'est d'accord. Mais ne blesse aucun élève, tu m'entends ?!_

_\- Compris._

Il s'approcha du groupe et Ladybug s'interposa entre eux.

\- Eh ! lança-t-elle. Tu ne préfères pas continuer le combat dans les airs ?

Elle devait dévier son attention d'eux, absolument. La procédure akuma instaurée quelques semaines auparavant partait sur de bons principes, mais avait oublié de prendre en compte un détail : Le cas où tout leur groupe serait expressément visé par l'attaque. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire désormais ? Ils étaient tellement nombreux, il leur faudrait plusieurs minutes pour rentrer dans le collège, et elle était obligée d'avouer qu'avec une force destructrice comme celle d'Electrode, ils étaient plus en sécurité en extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de murs qu'il pourrait faire s'écrouler. Au moins, sa tentative de diversion avait fonctionné et Electrode s'était retourné vers elle, déchaînant une avalanche de câbles dans sa direction. Son yoyo tournoyant plus vite que jamais parvint à les bloquer, mais elle n'avait pas vu l'autre bras du super-vilain, qui fouettait violemment l'air en sa direction. Elle sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle fut fauchée de plein fouet par les centaines de fils et le choc lui fit lâcher son yoyo pendant qu'elle s'effondrait sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se forcer à se relever pour voir Electrode fondre sur les élèves. Les professeurs s'étaient regroupés pour lui faire face et elle vit Adrien s'élancer pour s'échapper du groupe. Electrode aussi l'avait vu et il bifurqua rapidement vers lui.

\- _NON ! _hurla le Papillon._ Electrode, je t'ai dit de n'attaquer aucun élève !_

_\- Je le sais, _assura le super-vilain._ Mais Ladybug, elle, ne le sait pas._

Ladybug s'était élancée pour rattraper son yoyo échoué sur le trottoir. Mais Electrode partait dans la direction opposée, fonçant sur Adrien. Elle n'hésita qu'une seule seconde. Elle abandonna son yoyo, bifurqua également vers le blond et se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol une seconde avant que les câbles ne l'atteignent. Elle sentit les fils glisser sur son costume beaucoup trop lentement, comme si le super-vilain avait stoppé son geste au dernier moment. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Au moins, Adrien n'avait pas été touché et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était allongée sur lui, leurs visages suffisamment proches pour qu'elle sente son souffle contre son visage. Elle rougit violemment mais Adrien rompit le silence en premier :

\- Merci.

Avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, la voix d'Alya résonna derrière elle.

\- Ladybug ! Attrape !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son yoyo rouler dans sa direction mais, à la seconde où elle le saisissait, Adrien hurla :

\- ATTENTION !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Une rangée de câbles s'enroulèrent férocement autour d'elle, plaquant ses bras contre son corps.

\- NON !

Adrien avait essayé de rattraper sa main mais leurs doigts glissèrent pendant qu'Electrode arrachait violemment Ladybug du sol pour la ramener face à lui. Elle tenta de manier son yoyo pour le frapper mais les câbles bloquaient ses coudes et l'empêchaient de viser. L'un d'eux fouetta violemment son poignet, lui faisant lâcher son arme dans un cri de douleur, et Electrode le rattrapa pendant qu'un hurlement horrifié s'élevait du groupe d'élèves. Elle tenta de se débattre mais les dizaines de câbles autour d'elle étaient beaucoup trop serrés, elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire seule et, dans un réflexe désespéré, son regard parcourut l'espace autour d'elle en espérant voir Chat Noir arriver. Au sol, Alya avait les yeux fixés sur elle, sans se rendre compte que son téléphone qui filmait initialement la scène était désormais rivé par terre. Adrien était ramené au milieu du groupe par Monsieur Damoclès qui le réprimandait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard horrifié était fixé sur Ladybug comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait. Beaucoup d'élèves, beaucoup de professeurs. Pas de Chat Noir. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque deux fils de cuivre se rapprochèrent de ses boucles d'oreilles pour les arracher.

\- _ATTENDS ! _s'écria le Papillon.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_

Papillon murmura la réponse, comme s'il parlait autant pour lui-même que pour le super-vilain.

\- _Chat Noir n'est nulle part en vue… Ce n'est pas normal. S'il n'y a plus de Ladybug en circulation pour libérer l'akuma, ce sera du suicide pour lui de venir t'affronter, il ne prendra pas ce risque…_

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- _Electrode ! Ne lui enlève pas ses boucles d'oreilles. Attache-la plus solidement et amène-la moi ! Je la veux en face de moi !_

Electrode laissa échapper un petit rire en retirant les câbles qui s'apprêtaient à arracher les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

\- Papillon t'offre un répit. Il tient à discuter directement avec toi.

Plusieurs câbles achevèrent de lui immobiliser les jambes. Tous les élèves crièrent d'effroi. Mais pendant qu'Electrode l'emmenait au loin en fendant les airs, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, Marinette perçut que le hurlement le plus désespéré, le plus impuissant et le plus déchirant était celui d'Adrien.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_**

**_Les publications risquent d'être irrégulières, toute la fic est déjà écrite mais je publie quand j'estime avoir fini de peaufiner tous les détails et corrigé tout ce qui me dérange encore dans un chapitre. A très bientôt !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que, si les ajouts en favoris, en alerte ou même les vues font déjà très plaisir, seules les reviews permettent de savoir véritablement ce que vous en avez pensé ! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà cette suite ! Ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Un gros gros merci à Lectricité et Milou pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait cent fois plaisir et qui m'ont motivées à peaufiner ce chapitre pour vous le poster le plus rapidement possible !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

Les câbles qui l'attachaient lui comprimaient douloureusement la poitrine, la gênant pour respirer. Electrode fendait les airs à une vitesse impressionnante et Ladybug avait depuis longtemps arrêté de faire attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient. Elle fut presque soulagée lorsque le super-vilain ralentit pour s'arrêter devant une grande fenêtre ronde. Les câbles qui la maintenaient passèrent à travers la fenêtre et poussèrent Marinette au fond de la pièce plongée dans une pénombre que l'ouverture peinait à éclairer en entier. La pression sur sa poitrine disparut et elle tomba à genoux contre le mur. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre une longue inspiration avant qu'un câble ne s'enroule autour de ses poignets pour les tirer violemment vers le haut, les accrochant à un anneau incrusté dans le mur. Ses genoux décollèrent de quelques centimètres du sol et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en sentant le poids de son corps tirer sur ses épaules. Au moins, à présent, elle parvenait à respirer. Elle se força à prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de relever la tête et de regarder autour d'elle.

Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité et elle n'avait plus de mal à distinguer le Papillon, debout face à elle, un immense sourire de victoire rivé sur son visage. Electrode avait laissé tomber son yoyo sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Tout le reste de la pièce était sombre mais elle distinguait des multitudes de papillons blancs qui volaient dans tous les sens. Pas de porte, cependant, et visiblement aucun accès à l'extérieur à part la fenêtre qu'ils venaient de franchir.

\- Bien le bonjour, Ladybug ! lança le Papillon qui ne masquait pas sa jubilation. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Elle avait beau l'avoir déjà affronté en personne et ne pas avoir eu peur de lui, elle était forcée de reconnaître que la situation était différente. A l'époque, elle avait été aux côtés de Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee. Pas seule, désarmée et attachée à un mur d'une façon qui lui étirait lentement mais sûrement les épaules. Elle resta silencieuse et Papillon reprit :

\- Tu ne veux pas discuter ? Bon, tant pis. Passons aux choses sérieuses tout de suite. Où est Chat Noir ?

Elle ne répondit rien, pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu empêcher Chat Noir de venir ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été au courant de l'attaque ? Est-ce qu'il avait deviné que cet ennemi-là serait trop fort et n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque ? Non, c'était impossible… Papillon fronça les sourcils devant son silence et se tourna vers la fenêtre devant laquelle Electrode patientait.

\- Electrode. Tu as brillamment accompli ta première partie du contrat, tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances. Tu souhaitais avoir ces pouvoirs pour réduire à néant le quartier que tu étais en train de dépanner ? Libre à toi de le faire. Sème le plus de pagaille possible et, si Chat Noir se met en travers de ta route, ne prends pas autant de précaution qu'avec elle. Prends-lui son Miraculous et débarrasse-toi de lui.

Ladybug ne put retenir une exclamation inquiète qui fit agrandir le sourire du Papillon. Electrode s'éloigna de la fenêtre et Papillon se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Crois-moi, Ladybug, il vaut mieux pour ton partenaire que je le trouve moi-même avant que ce ne soit Electrode qui lui tombe dessus. Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! protesta-t-elle. Je ne sais rien de lui, je sais pas où il peut être !

Papillon s'apprêta à répondre, mais le yoyo abandonné sur le sol sonna. Elle pâlit subitement et Papillon ramassa l'objet et décrocha à l'appel.

\- Ladyb… commença la voix de Chat Noir.

Il se tut subitement en voyant le visage du Papillon qui répondit :

\- Chat Noir ! Justement, nous parlions de toi. Tu excuseras Ladybug de ne pas avoir décroché, elle a les mains prises.

Papillon cala le yoyo sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le positionnant en face de Ladybug. Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en la voyant attachée et il s'exclama :

\- Ma Lady ! Tu vas… bien ?

Ladybug avait deviné son hésitation à prononcer ces mots, comme s'il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien dans cette situation. Mais elle fut surtout interpellée par l'image de son partenaire à l'écran. Son sérieux inhabituel, son regard désolé et mort d'inquiétude, ses tremblements à peine perceptibles… Tout en lui laissait ressortir sa culpabilité, comme s'il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé mais qu'il avait été dans l'impossibilité d'intervenir.

\- Ça va aller, assura-t-elle en se forçant à esquisser un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu es où ?

Papillon les interrompit :

\- Où elle est n'a pas d'importance. C'est l'endroit où toi, tu es, qui m'intéresse, Chat Noir.

\- Ne lui dis pas ! s'exclama Ladybug.

\- Tais-toi, coupa le Papillon. Chat Noir. Tu dois déjà savoir qu'Electrode est en train de semer le chaos dans Paris. Des coupures de courant, des pylônes effondrés, des rues saccagées. Peut-être même des morts quand les générateurs de secours des hôpitaux ne tiendront plus la charge.

\- Tu penses me faire peur ? répondit Chat Noir en retrouvant un peu de son assurance habituelle. J'ai un kwami qui met ma chambre à feu et à sang quotidiennement. Ton super-vilain ne m'effraie pas.

\- Non ! s'écria Ladybug. Chaton, ne l'affronte pas seul, reste à l'abri !

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire, Ladybug, souffla le Papillon entre ses dents, agacé par ses interventions. Affronte-le si tu veux. Je peux garder une place exprès pour toi à côté d'elle. Mais tu économiseras tes forces et ton temps en te rendant dès maintenant.

\- J'irais encore plus vite à le vaincre, assura Chat Noir.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment y arriver seul ? Ladybug n'est plus là pour libérer son akuma. Même si tu arrives à le battre, tu te retrouveras en un rien de temps avec une armée d'Electrode en ville.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chat Noir ! s'écria Ladybug. Laisse-moi le temps de sortir de là, on va tout arranger, mais ne prends pas de risques !

\- Ferme-là ! cria Papillon en se retournant vers elle.

Sa main s'était fermement crispée sur la canne qu'il tenait et Chat Noir reprit :

\- Eh, du calme ! Pas la peine de s'énerver. Papillon, tu ne préférerais pas plutôt discuter de tout ça autour d'un bol de lait ?

Les doigts du Papillon étaient toujours contractés autour de son arme, mais il s'était retourné vers Chat Noir. Ladybug ne put s'empêcher d'admirer et de remercier intérieurement son partenaire qui avait détourné son attention d'elle.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter de fanfaronner tout de suite, Chat Noir, répondit-il. Ou bien tu te rends dès maintenant, ou bien tu regardes Ladybug payer le prix de ton impertinence.

L'assurance dans le regard de Chat Noir vacilla et Ladybug sut qu'il avait utilisé la seule menace qui pouvait le faire craquer.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Chaton ! lança-t-elle. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je vais bien !

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! hurla le Papillon.

Papillon se retourna brusquement vers elle et elle vit sa canne se lever. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe et entendit Chat Noir hurler un « NOOON ! » désespéré une seconde avant que la canne ne la frappe violemment en plein visage. Le choc vrilla dans sa tête à partir de sa tempe, faisant valser des étoiles devant ses yeux fermés.

\- ARRÊTE ! hurla Chat Noir.

Un deuxième coup lui frappa la lèvre de plein fouet, la faisant éclater et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de protéger son visage derrière ses bras tendus au-dessus d'elle. Elle perçut le sifflement de la canne qui fouettait l'air une troisième fois et attendit le choc.

\- MON MIRACULOUS CONTRE ELLE !

La voix de Chat Noir n'avait jamais paru aussi désespérée. Le troisième coup n'arriva pas. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et vit que Papillon avait stoppé son geste en entendant son partenaire hurler. Lentement, il appuya à nouveau sa canne sur le sol et se retourna vers l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Chat Noir tremblait violemment et ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur, mais il répondit d'une voix ferme :

\- Arrête de la frapper et libère-la. Et tu as mon Miraculous.

Ladybug perçut ses mots au travers du brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau. Un filet de sang coulait abondamment de sa lèvre sur le sol, de violents pics de douleur partaient de son visage et le décor tournait rapidement autour d'elle. Elle serait probablement tombée sur le sol si les câbles ne la retenaient pas et le poids de son corps tirait douloureusement sur ses bras et ses épaules.

\- Ma Lady, tu m'entends ? demanda la voix de Chat Noir. Ça va aller ?

Elle se força à relever la tête vers lui et réquisitionna toutes ses forces pour répondre :

\- Oui. Chaton, fais pas ça…

\- Tais-toi, ne m'oblige pas à recommencer, souffla le Papillon.

La menace était trop grande pour qu'elle prenne le risque de répondre quelque chose et Papillon reprit :

\- Chat Noir, ta proposition m'intéresse mais je refuse de le faire sans conditions. Que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans une heure sur le toit de l'ambassade d'Argentine ? Tu pourras me remettre ton Miraculous directement.

Chat Noir acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Papillon reprit :

\- Parfait ! Mais ne raccroche pas tout de suite. Autant que tu assistes au spectacle !

Le regard de Chat Noir brilla d'incompréhension, puis d'inquiétude en voyant Papillon se rapprocher de Ladybug.

\- Ne la touche plus !

Il l'ignora et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent. Elle tenta de se débattre mais, d'une main, Papillon lui coinça la gorge contre le mur, pendant que son autre main arrachait ses boucles d'oreille. Une lumière rose illumina brièvement la pièce et lui fit instinctivement fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit pendant que Papillon relâchait la pression sur sa gorge et se reculait. Un silence de mort était tombé dans la pièce et Papillon la fixait avec un air incrédule. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce qu'elle soit plus âgée ? Son regard se posa sur sa lèvre ensanglantée et il sembla réaliser que c'était bien elle qui était Ladybug encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Un sourire victorieux fendit son visage pendant qu'il plongeait les boucles d'oreille dans sa poche. Chat Noir, lui, était resté complètement stupéfait. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de désespoir et d'impuissance, mais ne parvenaient pas à se détacher d'elle, comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait. Lentement, il souffla :

\- Marinette…

Son partenaire semblait sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Chat Noir avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, admiratif de son courage et de sa bravoure… Et elle venait d'échouer lamentablement contre le Papillon, de s'effondrer face à lui, de ne rien faire pendant qu'il lui prenait son Miraculous et de se servir d'elle pour obtenir celui de Chat Noir. Mais, plus que tout, il avait déjà interagi avec elle en tant que Marinette et elle devinait trop bien le choc que ça devait être pour lui de découvrir que sa partenaire était cette fille trop fragile, maladroite et incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit. Elle rebaissa la tête dans un réflexe pour échapper à son regard. Une larme roula sur sa joue et se mêla au filet de sang de sa lèvre quand elle murmura :

\- Pardon Chat Noir…

* * *

Papillon était déjà sur le toit quand Chat Noir le rejoignit d'un saut. Ce dernier balaya du regard le reste du toit et demanda :

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais l'amener avec moi ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que toute votre bande de super-héros me tombe dessus et la libère.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner mon Miraculous sans garantie que tu la libèreras après ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu contrôlais les négociations, Chat Noir. J'ai tout mon temps pour obtenir ta bague. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais récupérer rapidement ta partenaire ?

Chat Noir réfléchit à toute vitesse. Au moins, le Papillon ne savait pas qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de réunir le reste de leur équipe. Après avoir réduit en miettes le quinzième arrondissement, Electrode avait disparu de la circulation. Pour mieux revenir le surprendre ? Il étouffa un grognement de frustration. Trop de choses à gérer, trop de risques… Et trop d'urgence pour elle.

\- Libère-là tout de suite, ordonna Chat Noir. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de donner les ordres. Elle restera attachée à ce mur le temps qui sera nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Chat Noir. Tu as gagné, tu lui as pris son Miraculous ! Tu l'as regardée seulement depuis qu'elle s'est détransformée ? Elle n'est plus Ladybug, elle n'a plus rien de la super-héroïne qui te tenait tête à mes côtés, c'est juste une adolescente terrorisée attachée à un mur ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut t'apporter de plus bon sang ?

Papillon esquissa un sourire en entendant ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il y avait cru ? Est-ce qu'il avait pensé que lui-même ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à sauver Marinette ? Est-ce que seulement, il avait réussi à la regarder en voyant l'adolescente qu'elle était ? Courageuse, adorable, altruiste, et tant d'autres adjectifs qui la décrivaient, de son point de vue. Mais une inconnue de quatorze ans pour le Papillon. Est-ce que ça suffirait à le convaincre ?

\- Ce qu'elle peut m'apporter de plus ? répéta Papillon. C'est très simple.

L'embout de sa canne se déplia pour afficher un petit écran. L'image d'une caméra qui filmait Marinette, toujours aussi férocement attachée. Elle était entourée d'une multitude de papillons blancs. Mais l'un d'eux, de couleur noire, volait plus près d'elle. Il se rapprochait des câbles qui la retenaient mais s'en éloignait, comme repoussé, avant de tenter à nouveau. Un akuma. Ça expliquait l'absence d'Electrode après qu'il ait ravagé tout un arrondissement. Papillon avait dû lui reprendre ses pouvoirs après qu'ils aient tous les deux obtenu leur part du contrat.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout mon temps. Elle résiste encore pour l'instant, mais tôt ou tard, la douleur, la peur et le désespoir s'installeront suffisamment en elle pour qu'elle devienne une hôte de choix pour mon akuma. A ton avis, combien d'heures espèrera-t-elle que tu viennes la sauver avant d'abandonner ? Quand elle aura compris que tu ne la retrouveras jamais et que seul mon akuma lui permettra d'arrêter de souffrir, elle deviendra la plus puissante de mes créations. Tu seras le seul responsable de son désespoir et de son désir de vengeance, et tu t'effondreras de la même façon qu'elle est tombée face à Electrode. Épargne-lui ça, fais-nous gagner du temps à tous. Donne-moi ton Miraculous. Et elle sera libre dans dix minutes.

Chat Noir baissa les yeux et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il était hors de question que Marinette soit akumatisée, elle en avait déjà bien trop subi. Lentement, il saisit sa bague et la fit glisser de quelques centimètres le long de son doigt. Des étincelles vertes parcoururent ses mains quand il commença à se détransformer. Peu importe le danger qu'il courrait en se retrouvant sans pouvoirs et à visage découvert face au Papillon, seule la sécurité de Marinette comptait désormais. Mais, avant d'avoir totalement enlevé son Miraculous, une autre question s'imposa à lui. Quelles garanties avait-il ? Aucune. Et s'il lui donnait sa bague et qu'il ne la libérait pas ? Il perdrait son seul moyen de lui venir en aide par la suite. Et les coups qu'il lui avait donnés avaient prouvé que Papillon était rancunier. Il serait prêt à akumatiser celle qui avait été Ladybug, même sans Miraculous à récupérer, juste comme une vengeance personnelle. Tant qu'il conservait ses pouvoirs, il gardait une minuscule chance de la retrouver à temps. D'un geste, il remit sa bague en place et retrouva l'intégralité de son costume.

\- C'est non. Je te le donnerai quand je te verrais la relâcher en même temps.

\- Tant pis pour toi, répondit Papillon. Et tant pis pour elle.

Chat Noir fit volte-face et sauta sur le toit voisin. Avant de s'éloigner hors de vue du Papillon, son regard glissa sur la canne qui lui avait montré l'image de Marinette. _Tiens le coup, ma Lady. Je te sortirai de là, je te le promets._

* * *

Maître Fû leva la tête quand les clochettes au-dessus de sa porte résonnèrent.

\- Bonjour, Maître, salua Plagg. Votre camembert est toujours au même endroit, je présume ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Plagg disparut vers un réfrigérateur, laissant Adrien planté devant la porte d'entrée, n'osant visiblement pas avancer.

\- Entre, Adrien, l'incita Maître Fû. Je me doutais que Plagg accepterait de te conduire ici en de telles circonstances.

\- Donc vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai eu vent du combat de Ladybug contre Electrode, et l'aura du Miraculous de la coccinelle a disparu. Il est devenu inactif et indétectable, comme celui du paon.

Adrien serra légèrement les poings.

\- Je le retrouverai ! Je _la_ retrouverai. Mais… J'ai besoin d'aide. Je n'y arriverai pas seul.

Maître Fû sembla hésiter.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de mettre un autre Miraculous en circulation, pas dans de telles circonstances. Je refuse de les voir se perdre un par un par ma faute… Encore une fois.

\- Mais Marinette a besoin de nous ! s'exclama Adrien. Si elle se fait akumatiser…

\- Elle est Ladybug. Elle est la personne la plus apte à résister aux émotions négatives. Papillon ne la retiendra pas éternellement, il devra la relâcher s'il ne veut pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

\- Donc vous êtes prêts à prendre ce risque ?

\- Cela me brise le cœur. Mais oui.

Adrien réfléchit quelques secondes. Il finit par acquiescer lentement.

\- Très bien. Plagg ! On s'en va !

\- J'ai pas fini de manger ! protesta une voix depuis l'intérieur du frigidaire.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Maître Fû.

\- La chercher. J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

\- Tu ne vas pas…

\- Si, répondit Adrien. Je le ferai, avec ou sans aide.

\- S'il te plaît, Adrien, tenta Maître Fû. Ne m'oblige pas à te retirer ton Miraculous pour ta propre sécurité.

\- Vous pouvez me le reprendre si vous voulez, ça ne changera rien ! protesta Adrien. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous aviez désigné deux protecteurs de Paris, deux partenaires, c'est comme ça que Plagg me l'avait présentée avant même que je ne la rencontre ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour aider cette partenaire ? Je suis resté les bras croisés pendant qu'elle affrontait seule Electrode, je suis resté les bras croisés pendant que Papillon l'attachait et la frappait devant moi, alors je refuse de rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il lui laisse le choix entre mourir d'épuisement et de douleur ou être akumatisée ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, avec ou sans aide, avec ou sans pouvoirs, j'irai la chercher !

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Plagg était ressorti du frigo et était resté bouche ouverte devant le discours d'Adrien, oubliant le bout de camembert qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer une heure, Maître Fû répondit lentement :

\- Un seul allié. Une seule personne pour t'aider et ramener Ladybug et son Miraculous.

\- C'est tout ce que je vous demande, approuva Adrien.

Maître Fû l'emmena devant un diapason et enfonça simultanément plusieurs touches. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et une boite heptagonale s'éleva avant de s'ouvrir à son tour, libérant plusieurs Miraculous. Il les parcourut du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il les confie à n'importe qui, il devait retrouver les porteurs qu'il connaissait. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule dont il connaissait l'identité secrète… Il tendit la main vers le Miraculous de l'abeille, puis se ravisa. Il avait beau reconnaître que Chloé avait des qualités et que celles-ci ressortaient plus que jamais quand elle était Queen Bee, elle restait Chloé. La personne qui l'accompagnerait découvrirait forcément l'identité de Ladybug, et Chloé haïssait bien trop Marinette pour pouvoir supporter cette révélation. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de tout faire rater parce qu'elle refuserait au dernier moment de lui venir en aide. Sans compter ce que Marinette ressentirait si son secret n'en était plus un pour Chloé. Maître Fû portait le Miraculous de la tortue, et il n'oserait jamais le lui demander. Et puis, il n'avait pas tant d'affinités avec Carapace. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé lors des rares fois où il les avait rejoints, il serait incapable de deviner qui était derrière son masque. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Plus qu'une. Il prit délicatement le Miraculous du renard et la boite se referma aussitôt.

\- Adrien… Je tiens à te préciser que j'ignore tout de l'identité de Rena Rouge. C'est Ladybug qui l'avait choisie, elle seule savait qui elle était. Tu ne sais même pas à qui confier ce Miraculous…

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je trouverai.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la sortie et Adrien souffla :

\- Merci pour tout. Ladybug et moi, on vous le ramène dès qu'on est sortis.

* * *

\- Si j'avais su qu'on mettrait autant de temps à repartir, je t'aurais demandé de passer à la crèmerie sur le chemin du retour… nota Plagg.

\- Je réfléchis, tu veux bien ? protesta Adrien. J'ai un Miraculous supplémentaire et aucune idée de qui est la fille qui se transforme en Rena Rouge. Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, si tu es si pressé.

\- Non merci. J'ai un rencard avec un camembert qui m'attend dans mon coffre-fort. Vingt-cinq mois qu'il attend patiemment d'avoir suffisamment d'odeur pour être dégusté, je dois lui faire un honneur digne de ce nom !

Adrien soupira d'exaspération et reprit pour lui-même en faisant les cent pas :

\- Rena Rouge… La détentrice du pouvoir de l'illusion. Impossible que ce soit Lila, elle est akumatisée en Volpina quasiment quand elle le veut. Mais alors qui ?

\- Tu comprends maintenant le dilemme que tu m'imposes quand tu me dis de ne choisir qu'un seul fromage parmi une multitude ? s'exclama Plagg.

Adrien l'ignora, malgré ses sourcils qui se froncèrent, et reprit :

\- Les quelques fois où elle nous a rejoints, elle a bien dû interagir avec des gens ! Quand les Sapotis se démultipliaient partout en ville, il y a bien des personnes qu'elle a pu aider, avec qui elle a discuté… Certains ont peut-être d'autres informations ? On pourrait faire le tour du sixième arrondissement, où les Sapotis ont le plus frappé, pour voir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose ?

\- On pourrait aussi partir en voyage au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne en espérant y trouver un maître fromager réputé, nota Plagg.

\- Ou sinon, on a Facebook. A la réflexion, Marinette et Ladybug avaient pas mal de points communs visibles physiquement. Si je trouvais toutes les filles brunes de sa taille dans la ville, ça réduirait mon champ de recherches ! Mais il faudrait être sûr qu'elle soit parmi elles et que ses photos soient accessibles en public…

\- Demander à des gens au hasard, ou espionner des profils Facebook encore plus au hasard, résuma Plagg. Tu te rends bien compte que tu es en train d'hésiter entre un Kiri et du Babybel alors que tu as juste à côté un camembert coulant affi…

\- TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE PARLER DE FROMAGE ? rugit Adrien.

Plagg avait sursauté devant sa colère et avait bondi sous la couette d'Adrien, derrière laquelle il se cachait. Même en ne distinguant que ses yeux, le blond comprit qu'il avait choqué son kwami en hurlant comme ça – c'était même la première fois qu'il voyait Plagg dans cet état là.

\- Excuse-moi, reprit Adrien plus doucement. Pardonne-moi, Plagg, je suis sur les nerfs et elle est en danger et je suis incapable de lui venir en aide… Pardon.

Il s'assit sur son lit et Plagg le rejoignit sur ses genoux, lui faisant comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Lentement, Plagg demanda :

\- Tu t'en veux tant que ça ?

\- J'aurais dû me transformer, souffla Adrien, la tête plongée dans ses mains pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tant pis pour mon identité, j'aurais dû y aller…

\- Ça aurait été trop dangereux pour toi, répondit Plagg. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu prennes autant de risques.

Adrien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ladybug avait toujours été la première à vouloir défendre leurs identités secrètes, il était forcé d'admettre que Plagg avait raison. Un doute le saisit alors qu'il repensait à la dernière phrase prononcée par son kwami avant qu'il ne lui hurle dessus.

\- C'était quoi, cette histoire de camembert juste à côté ? Il y a une solution à laquelle j'aurais pas pensé ?

Plagg acquiesça lentement et répondit :

\- Tu fréquentais Ladybug et Marinette tous les jours depuis près d'un an. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elles se ressemblaient physiquement, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien soupçonné. Et tu voudrais deviner en un claquement de doigts l'identité d'une super-héroïne que tu n'as vue que trois ou quatre fois ? Laisse tomber. Mais… On sait d'autres choses sur Rena. On sait qu'elle est la première super-héroïne à vous avoir rejoints. Que Ladybug seule connaissait son identité, qu'elle a dû choisir seule à qui confier le premier Miraculous en liberté depuis les vôtres. Et maintenant que l'identité de Ladybug n'est plus un secret… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'arrêter de te demander qui est Rena Rouge… Et de te demander plutôt à qui Marinette aurait-elle spontanément proposé de devenir une super-héroïne à ses côtés ?

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_**

**_Souvenez-vous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Encore un grand grand merci à Lectricite, cmoa et Krokmou pour leurs reviews et messages, ça me fait infiniment plaisir et ça me motive d'autant plus à continuer à peaufiner ces chapitres et les poster régulièrement !_**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

_Aidez-nous à retrouver Ladybug._ Alya fixa quelques secondes le titre qu'elle venait d'écrire pour son article sur le Ladyblog, avant de le supprimer en étouffant un grognement de frustration. Depuis qu'elle avait vu les câbles d'Electrode l'encercler et l'emmener, elle avait su qu'elle devrait faire l'impossible pour la retrouver. Mais elle avait réalisé que l'impossible était très restreint pour une collégienne. Après l'attaque et la chute de Ladybug, les cours de la journée avaient été annulés et tous les élèves avaient été invités à rentrer chez eux jusqu'à ce que le calme soit revenu dans la ville. Mais ce temps libre était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour lui venir en aide. Si elle avait eu son Miraculous, elle aurait pu mettre Paris sens dessus-dessous pour la retrouver. Mais elle ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle pouvait le trouver, et Chat Noir avait également disparu de la circulation, laissant Electrode ravager le quinzième arrondissement. S'était-il également effondré à un autre endroit de Paris ? Avait-il purement et simplement disparu ? Était-il déjà parti à la recherche de sa partenaire ? Devant la multitude de questions sans réponse, Alya s'était rabattue sur le Ladyblog en espérant pouvoir alerter Paris sur la situation et demander aux parisiens d'intervenir pour aider leur protectrice. Ils l'avaient bien fait pendant le Jour des Héros, pourquoi pas maintenant également ? Mais elle n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à écrire cet article. Elle était douée pour suivre Ladybug et relater ses exploits avec enthousiasme et admiration, pas pour informer un million d'habitants de sa défaite.

_Toc toc._ Le bruit à sa fenêtre lui fit relever la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis de soulagement.

\- Chat Noir !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le super-héros se glissa dans sa chambre. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de demander :

\- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as mon Miraculous et qu'on va aller la chercher !

Chat Noir jeta un œil sur la porte de sa chambre.

\- On est seuls ?

\- Oui. Mes parents sont en vacances et mes petites sœurs chez Nora.

\- Parfait. Oui j'ai ton Miraculous, et oui on va aller la chercher. Mais il nous faut un plan. J'ai… On part de loin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ignore tout de l'endroit où Papillon la retient. C'est une pièce sombre avec des papillons blancs, et une espèce de grande fenêtre ronde qui donne accès sur l'extérieur.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il… Je leur ai parlé. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à ma Lady peu de temps après qu'elle ait été emmenée. Je l'ai appelée et c'est Papillon qui a décroché. Il a vite positionné son yoyo contre la fenêtre, face à elle, j'ai juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

Alya fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et demanda :

\- Tu as l'enregistrement ?

Chat Noir acquiesça et sortit l'écran de sa barre de métal. Il plaça l'appel au tout début et Alya regarda avec lui le Papillon décrocher, puis l'écran tourner pour faire face à Ladybug.

\- Stop ! s'écria Alya. Reviens à la première seconde où il le tourne.

Ils repositionnèrent la vidéo et Alya désigna une masse visible par la fenêtre. S'emparant de l'arme de Chat Noir, elle zooma sur la fenêtre et ils parvinrent à voir plus distinctement plusieurs hautes tours.

\- Tu as une idée des tours que ça peut être ?

Chat Noir avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Non… murmura-t-il. C'est quand même pas…

D'un geste, il s'assit devant l'ordinateur d'Alya, ferma l'article qu'elle essayait d'écrire et tapa quelques termes dans le moteur de recherches. Quelques secondes plus tard, des tours ressemblantes à la masse sur l'écran apparurent.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce sont les tours de la Défense ! Je les vois aussi de la fenêtre de ma chambre !

\- Bien vu ! répondit Alya.

\- Mais ça ne nous dit pas où elle est. Pas loin de la Défense, mais après ?

Chat Noir avait levé les yeux au ciel en joignant ses doigts sous son menton, plongé dans une réflexion intense. Alya, elle, avait collé son regard à l'écran.

\- Regarde ! On aperçoit de la verdure avant les tours. Tu crois que ça pourrait être le bois de Boulogne ?

\- Si c'est le cas, il doit être sacrément en hauteur pour voir la Défense depuis l'autre côté du bois.

\- Sacrément en hauteur, mais pas que ! Si vraiment on est face à la Défense et au bois de Boulogne, alors on devrait aussi voir la Tour Eiffel et le champ de Mars. Mais justement, on ne les voit pas.

\- Parce qu'on est entre les deux ! conclut Chat Noir. Après le Bois, avant la Tour Eiffel. Le seizième arrondissement.

Elle lui arracha le clavier, ouvrit Google Maps et zooma sur l'endroit en question. Elle traça un triangle avec son doigt en résumant :

\- Quelque part dans ce coin, tu crois que ça pourrait être ça ?

\- Ça l'est, confirma Chat Noir. Vers cet endroit, très exactement, ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt sur la carte.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il désigna le nom du bâtiment sur lequel son doigt était posé.

\- L'ambassade d'Argentine. Papillon m'y avait donné rendez-vous. Je me demandais pourquoi cet endroit, ce pays… Mais en fait, c'est juste un endroit en hauteur pas loin de chez lui. Tu as Google Earth ? En se baladant dans les alentours, on devrait pouvoir retrouver la fenêtre en question. Un grand truc rond comme ça, ça se repère.

Ils n'eurent besoin que de cinq minutes avant de lancer une exclamation de victoire.

\- Pas de doute, c'est celle-ci ! s'exclama Alya en comparant les images de son écran et de celui de Chat Noir. On y va ?

Chat Noir avait beau être rassuré par l'enthousiasme d'Alya et sa détermination, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas foncer la tête baissée. Pas encore.

\- Attends deux secondes. Il… Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Papillon lui a pris son Miraculous. Elle s'est détransformée aussitôt. Alya, tu comprends que son identité doit rester secrète ? Rien sur le Ladyblog, ni en discutant avec quelqu'un, rien !

Alya acquiesça gravement.

\- Vous avez vos raisons de protéger vos identités. Mais… Puisque je le découvrirai tôt ou tard… Chat Noir. Est-ce que c'est Marinette ?

Chat Noir resta muet de stupéfaction, ce qui apporta une réponse à Alya.

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je viens de le comprendre. Enfin, de le supposer. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle n'est pas venue en cours, n'a pas décroché à son téléphone… Elle disparaissait souvent comme ça, mais là, avec Electrode en liberté et plus de Ladybug, j'ai eu peur pour elle, je me suis dit qu'elle avait dû être attaquée. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, elle disparaissait comme ça à chaque attaque. J'avais toujours les mains rivées sur mon téléphone et les yeux fixés sur Ladybug, donc ça ne m'avait jamais interpelée avant… Et puis, Ladybug a toujours fait appel à moi quand elle avait besoin d'aide. J'étais folle de joie, mais je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait m'accorder une telle confiance. Maintenant… En fait, je me sens plutôt idiote de ne jamais y avoir pensé.

\- Alors prions pour que tu sois la seule à avoir fait cette déduction, conclut Chat Noir.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, on s'arrangera ! promit Alya. Je ferai des démentis sur le Ladyblog, je balancerai d'autres rumeurs sur d'autres personnes… On la protégera, son identité !

Chat Noir acquiesça avec un sourire déterminé. Depuis ce matin, la gravité de la situation l'avait angoissé. Mais à présent, l'enthousiasme d'Alya et sa détermination à secourir et protéger Marinette le rassuraient, lui faisaient définitivement comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul – et donc, qu'il avait une chance.

\- Alors c'est parti ! déclara-t-il. Je déclare ouverte l'opération « Sauvetage de Bugginette » !

* * *

_Elle fut projetée dans les airs et se rattrapa au dernier moment à la gouttière d'un bâtiment. Elle tenta de lancer son yoyo, mais celui-ci avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Son plus grand cauchemar, celui auquel le Marchand de Sable venait de donner vie : Perdre ses pouvoirs. Redevenir ordinaire, maladroite, inutile. Ses doigts glissèrent et elle chuta vers le sol, mais Chat Noir se jeta sur elle pour la rattraper et la reposer délicatement par terre. _

_\- Reste derrière moi ma Lady, je vais te protéger !_

_Elle n'aimait pas dépendre de Chat Noir et elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle pouvait se protéger toute seule. Mais elle réalisa rapidement la situation : Elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, elle avait gâché son Lucky Charme, et elle était complètement désarmée face au Marchand de Sable. Mais Chat Noir était là, avec elle, et ce simple fait suffisait à la convaincre que la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça. Elle tendit le bras vers lui mais aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante vrilla dans son épaule._

Marinette avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur instinctif lorsqu'elle avait bougé sans le vouloir et que ses liens avaient brusquement tiré sur ses bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour distinguer le papillon noir fondre vers elle. Elle s'obligea à prendre une lente inspiration pour se raisonner. Chat Noir viendrait la chercher. Elle n'avait pas de raison de paniquer, ni de s'inquiéter, ni de céder à la peur de plus en plus oppressante. Il viendrait la chercher, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Le papillon se stoppa à quelques centimètres de ses liens et fit demi-tour. Il volait toujours autour d'elle, mais elle ne l'attirait plus autant. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle refusait de laisser l'akuma la posséder, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La situation était suffisamment désespérée comme ça. Elle devait juste tenir le temps que Chat Noir la retrouve. Et, en attendant, ne pas céder aux pensées négatives. Oublier la douleur de ses épaules, le silence de la pièce obscure où un anneau de métal masquait la seule ouverture, sa bouche sèche et rendue pâteuse par la soif, le désespoir de pouvoir sortir d'ici un jour. Et ne pas oublier que Chat Noir viendrait la chercher. Lentement, ses yeux se refermèrent et son esprit s'évada à nouveau pour se remémorer un autre combat, un autre jour, une autre fois où Chat Noir avait été là pour elle.

Gabriel s'était redressé en voyant l'akuma fondre sur Marinette. Il étouffa un grognement de frustration en voyant celui-ci s'éloigner à nouveau. Son regard glissa sur l'heure en bas de son écran. 16 heures. Cela faisait presque huit heures que Marinette était ici, attachée à ce mur, sans aucun autre contact avec l'extérieur que la caméra avec laquelle il la surveillait. Il avait été soufflé en découvrant son identité, mais il n'avait pas eu de mal à se souvenir que, juste avant qu'il ne lui arrache ses boucles d'oreille, elle était Ladybug, celle qui lui tenait tête depuis si longtemps. A présent que sa colère était retombée et qu'il gardait précieusement son Miraculous dans sa poche, il commençait à ne plus la voir de la même façon. Elle était toujours Ladybug. Mais elle était aussi une adolescente de quatorze ans, une amie d'Adrien, une styliste déjà incroyablement douée pour son âge.

\- Vous semblez contrarié, monsieur ? demanda Nathalie.

Gabriel désigna l'écran d'un signe de tête.

\- Elle a plus de résistance que je ne l'avais soupçonné, je pensais qu'elle craquerait rapidement. Cela ne m'arrange pas.

Nathalie parut presque soulagée que son patron ait abordé ce sujet en premier et elle confirma :

\- Elle est là depuis longtemps. Elle…

\- Oui ? demanda Gabriel, devinant son hésitation.

\- A ce rythme-là, elle sera blessée irrémédiablement aux épaules avant d'avoir cédé, termina Nathalie. Et Chat Noir avait raison sur un point, elle n'est rien sans son masque. C'est une gamine. De l'âge d'Adrien, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation.

Gabriel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais son regard parut plus déterminé. Il se leva de son fauteuil et déclara :

\- Vous venez de me donner une idée. On va lui donner un petit coup de main pour la faire craquer.

Nooroo s'éleva de la poche de Gabriel et demanda :

\- Maître ! Vous n'allez pas la frapper encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire Nooroo ? rugit Gabriel. Depuis quand as-tu ton avis à donner sur mes décisions ?

Nooroo parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même et murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître… Je voulais juste…

\- Tais-toi.

Le kwami obéit et resta penaud face à lui avant que Gabriel ne reprenne :

\- Pour te répondre, non, je ne vais pas la frapper. J'ai une idée beaucoup plus efficace.

* * *

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol lorsque la pression sur ses épaules disparut. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le Papillon la dominait de toute sa hauteur, tenant dans la main les câbles qui la retenaient et qu'il venait de détacher du mur. Lentement, il les relâcha et Marinette put faire redescendre devant elle ses poignets toujours attachés entre eux. Elle ne put retenir un long soupir de soulagement. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à bouger ses épaules mais au moins, les pics de douleur qui les vrillaient régulièrement s'étaient atténués.

\- Relève-toi.

La voix du Papillon la ramena à la réalité. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait rêvé de ce moment où ses poignets ne seraient plus douloureusement étirés vers le haut et où ses épaules arrêteraient de la faire souffrir. Mais elle avait imaginé ce moment avec Chat Noir qui serait face à elle et qui la ferait sortir d'ici, pas avec le Papillon qui l'avait détachée pour une raison inconnue. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment lorsqu'elle se releva et elle allait retomber à nouveau quand Papillon la retint fermement pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Il la poussa légèrement en avant et la fit avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il appuya sur un bouton caché dans le sol et le rond de métal sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'enfonça, les faisant descendre dans un long couloir souterrain dans lequel il la fit avancer à nouveau. Elle remarqua que l'akuma les suivait, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait plus. Si elle lui avait résisté pendant qu'elle était attachée, elle n'avait plus de raison de craquer maintenant. Son regard glissa sur le couloir qu'ils traversaient. Elle distingua le mécanisme d'un coffre-fort incrusté dans le mur et plusieurs portes sur les côtés. Papillon en ouvrit une et la fit entrer dans une pièce minuscule. Un matelas et une couverture étaient posés sur le sol et occupaient la moitié de l'espace. A côté, un pichet d'eau et un verre attirèrent son attention. Depuis combien d'heures rêvait-elle d'un peu d'eau ? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir – et elle avait d'autres questions plus importantes en tête. Elle se retourna vers le Papillon et tenta de rendre sa voix aussi ferme que possible en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Papillon détacha le dernier câble qui reliait ses poignets avant de répondre :

\- Tu étais attachée là-bas pour servir d'appât à Chat Noir. Mais j'ai surestimé l'intérêt qu'il avait pour toi. Il tenait à toi quand tu étais Ladybug, c'était une erreur de t'enlever ton Miraculous devant lui. Maintenant il n'a plus rien à faire de toi. Il ne viendra pas te chercher.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre :

\- Tu mens. Tu peux m'enfermer où tu veux, il me retrouvera.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il le veuille.

Papillon fit sortir l'écran de sa canne et appuya sur un bouton. L'image de Chat Noir apparut et Marinette distingua derrière lui le drapeau d'Argentine. L'ambassade où ils devaient se retrouver. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant cette entrevue ? Chat Noir n'avait quand même pas été jusqu'à se rendre et lui donner son Miraculous ? Elle l'aurait forcément su, Papillon s'en serait vanté, il aurait peut-être même déjà utilisé leurs pouvoirs réunis… Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se poser plus de questions, Papillon lança l'enregistrement et elle entendit la voix de son partenaire :

_\- Tu l'as regardée seulement depuis qu'elle s'est détransformée ? Elle n'est plus Ladybug, elle n'a plus rien de la super-héroïne qui te tenait tête à mes côtés, c'est juste une adolescente terrorisée attachée à un mur !_

Marinette était restée bouche bée, digérant difficilement les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Est-ce que Papillon aurait pu faire un montage ou n'importe quelle autre supercherie pour produire cet enregistrement ? Non, c'était impossible. Même dans un autre contexte, elle n'avait jamais entendu Chaton prononcer un seul de ces mots là, et elle pouvait jurer que c'était bel et bien sa voix.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi ça ne me servait à rien de te laisser là-bas ? reprit Papillon. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te relâcher mais je ne suis pas cruel au point de te laisser moisir attachée à un anneau pour attirer quelqu'un pour qui tu n'as plus la moindre importance. Reste ici et repose-toi en attendant que je décide quoi faire de toi.

Le Papillon ressortit sans un mot de plus, et Marinette mit quelques secondes à réagir. Lentement, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Elle n'était plus attachée. Même si ses épaules étaient douloureuses et engourdies, ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'elle endurait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avisa le pichet d'eau. Et si Papillon essayait de l'empoisonner ? Elle eut du mal à manier le pichet avec ses épaules douloureuses mais parvint à se servir un verre, et chercha longuement une odeur suspecte avant d'avaler une goutte. A priori, c'était bien de l'eau. Et peu importe ce que c'était véritablement, elle ne survivrait de toute façon pas longtemps sans boire. Elle avala d'une traite trois verres avant de s'appuyer contre le mur en s'enroulant dans la couverture. Ses conditions de détention avaient changé du tout au tout, pourtant, elle se sentait plus dévastée que jamais. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais la soif et la faim qu'elle ressentait lui indiquaient que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, peut-être même plus d'une journée. Où était Chat Noir ? Elle connaissait sa détermination, son aptitude à foncer droit sur le danger pour protéger quelqu'un, son tempérament tête brûlée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore débarqué ici, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait détachée de ce mur ?

_Elle n'est plus Ladybug._ La phrase avait résonné dans sa tête aussi clairement que s'il avait été à côté d'elle. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il dit ça ? Ils avaient convenu ce rendez-vous avec Papillon parce qu'il voulait lui livrer son Miraculous contre elle. Avait-il changé d'avis après l'avoir vue se détransformer ? Il savait qui elle était. Marinette, la fille maladroite, qui bafouillait tout le temps, qui voulait tout le temps aider les gens mais qui était incapable de le faire sans trébucher et s'étaler sur le sol. D'un côté, il avait raison. Marinette n'avait rien à voir avec Ladybug, c'était peut-être uniquement grâce à ça que son identité était restée secrète aussi longtemps.

_C'est juste une adolescente terrorisée attachée à un mur !_ Les mots avaient à nouveau résonné beaucoup trop violemment dans son esprit. Mais elle était forcée de reconnaître que c'était vrai. La Ladybug qu'elle était quand elle était au meilleur de sa forme se serait débattue, elle aurait réussi à se protéger des coups du Papillon, elle aurait offert à Chat Noir un autre spectacle que celui d'une fille incapable de se défendre et de combattre un super-vilain en son absence. Comment avait-elle pu seulement penser qu'elle était douée, en tant que Ladybug ? Elle n'était rien sans Chat Noir, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que libérer les akumas et se servir d'objets obtenus avec son Lucky Charme. Ses pouvoirs lui donnaient un peu plus de chance que la moyenne, mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire la différence, pas sans un partenaire véritablement doué. Et la désillusion qu'elle venait de subir, en une seule journée, était trop violente, trop destructrice, et la laissait trop désespérée et honteuse d'avoir un jour cru qu'elle était capable d'être la protectrice de Paris. Plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et, au moment où elle laissait éclater un sanglot, elle vit à travers ses yeux brouillés un papillon noir plonger dans la couverture enroulée autour d'elle.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_Souvenez-nous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_(Et qu'elles font le bonheur de l'auteur :D)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Encore un gros merci à Krokmou, et Lectricite pour leurs reviews adorables !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

Adrien prit une lente inspiration en dévisageant son reflet dans le miroir. A l'instant où il avait déclaré leur opération de sauvetage lancée, son ventre avait gargouillé bruyamment et Alya lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne serait pas efficace le ventre vide. Il était seize heures et les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés avaient empêché Adrien de penser à manger depuis le matin même. Ils s'étaient accordés une demi-heure pour manger un morceau avant de se donner rendez-vous devant le repère du Papillon. A côté de lui, Plagg portait un couteau faisant quatre fois sa taille et coupait soigneusement un camembert en tranches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Plagg ?

\- Tu crois battre le Papillon en un claquement de doigts ? Tu risques d'avoir besoin de plusieurs Cataclysme pour le vaincre. Et moi, de plusieurs parts de camembert pour me ressourcer entre chaque transformation.

\- Je préférerai ne pas avoir à me détransformer là-bas, souffla Adrien, mais tu as raison, c'est plus prudent. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui ! Emmène ce sac de camembert avec toi et on a tout !

\- Alors transforme-moi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Chat Noir sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le repère du Papillon n'était qu'à deux rues de chez lui et ce constat lui avait confirmé que son ennemi devait systématiquement faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Il n'avait jamais vu le Papillon en personne dans les parages, n'avait jamais remarqué que les akumas partaient de ce quartier. Son repère serait certainement loin d'être facile à prendre. Si seulement ils pouvaient rapidement trouver Marinette et repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés…

Rena Rouge l'attendait déjà sur le toit face à la fenêtre, assise derrière une cheminée pour dissimuler sa présence. Chat Noir remarqua un petit sac à dos ajusté sur ses épaules et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu traînes là-dedans ?

\- Deux ou trois bricoles, au cas où, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi, pourquoi tu as un sachet qui pue le fromage attaché à ta ceinture ?

\- J'ai un kwami qui ne désespère pas de m'intoxiquer avec sa nourriture. Je peux le mettre dans ton sac ?

Elle acquiesça et rangea rapidement le sachet avant que leurs regards ne reviennent vers la fenêtre, condamnée par un mécanisme en métal qui la fermait complètement.

\- Papillon avait mis une caméra de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il m'avait montré Marinette attachée là-bas. Donc même si on parvient à rentrer, il le saura aussitôt.

\- Cela dit, si Marinette est là, ce n'est pas un problème. On rentre, on la détache, on repart, proposa Rena. Et on peut le faire suffisamment rapidement pour le prendre par surprise, même s'il n'est pas loin.

\- Ça se tente. Mais s'il l'a changée d'endroit ?

\- Alors il n'aura plus aucun intérêt à garder les yeux sur une caméra à cet endroit-là. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on débarque, il ne sait pas qu'on l'a localisé.

\- Et donc rien ne nous empêche de foncer dans le tas ! conclut Chat Noir. Ça, ce sont des solutions qui me plaisent !

\- Il y a encore un immense cercle de métal qui condamne la fenêtre, Chat Noir. On peut essayer de le trafiquer mais…

\- Trop long, coupa-t-il. On va utiliser une méthode qui a fait ses preuves. Prête ?

\- Prête ! confirma-t-elle.

Ils se redressèrent et se dirigèrent en courant vers le cercle. Au moment où ils l'atteignirent, Chat Noir cria :

\- Cataclysme !

Sa main se plaqua contre le rond de métal qui s'effondra en poussière, laissant l'accès à une pièce obscure où une multitude de papillons blancs volaient dans tous les sens. Ils sautèrent à l'intérieur et le regard de Chat Noir se posa sur le mur face à la fenêtre, où des câbles étaient attachés à un anneau.

\- Elle n'est plus là, constata-t-il en désignant les câbles. Par où il a pu la sortir à ton avis ?

\- Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'autres entrées, nota Rena en longeant les murs. Il l'aurait fait sortir par la fenêtre, tu crois ?

\- Non. J'habite pas loin d'ici et je n'ai jamais vu le Papillon. Il passait par un autre endroit, c'est évident. Mais où ?

\- On est en hauteur, nota Alya. Il y a forcément quelque chose sous nos pieds. S'il n'y a pas de porte, je ne vois que ça.

\- Et au-dessus ? demanda Chat Noir.

Il se planta au centre de la pièce et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Je me demande s'il n'y a pas encore un étage au-dessus, il restait un peu d'espace entre la fenêtre et le toit du bâtiment.

Rena revint vers lui, fronçant les sourcils pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle marcha tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond que Chat Noir regardait. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent soudainement et elle s'étala de tout son long dans un cri de surprise. Elle tendit les mains pour se réceptionner, et, en touchant le sol, sa main droite enfonça le sol. Un autre cri de surprise répondit en écho au sien et elle leva les yeux pour voir une trappe se détacher du sol sous les pieds de Chat Noir et se transformer en ascenseur qui le fit descendre. Elle se précipita sur la plateforme qui leur fit descendre plusieurs étages jusqu'à un sous-sol.

\- C'était pas dans le plafond, en fait ! s'exclama Chat Noir. Bien joué !

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit Alya. Et ce n'est jamais qu'un couloir…

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une lampe de poche qui éclaira l'allée devant eux. Les murs étaient en pierre et le sol résonnait sous leurs pieds. Ils avancèrent prudemment et Chat Noir remarqua :

\- Un coffre-fort ! Tu crois qu'il cache un trésor ?

\- Au mieux, il cache les Miraculous, nota Alya.

Un bip unique s'éleva de la bague de Chat Noir qui remarqua :

\- Je n'ai plus que quatre minutes avant de me détransformer. On verra le coffre après. L'important, c'est de la retrouver.

Alya acquiesça et ils avancèrent le long du couloir. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes qu'ils trouvèrent mais elles ne donnaient que sur de petites pièces de la taille de débarras contenant quelques objets inutiles abandonnés depuis probablement longtemps. L'une des portes était fermée à clé.

\- Toutes les autres sont ouvertes, nota Chat Noir. Mes moustaches me disent qu'on touche au but ! Tu me couvres le temps que je me détransforme pour nourrir mon kwami et retrouver mon cataclysme ?

\- J'ai plus rapide.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit rapidement une épingle à cheveux.

\- Tu as beaucoup de merveilles de ce genre dans ce sac ?

\- Un certain nombre, répondit-elle simplement. Tiens la lampe et éclaire la serrure.

Elle la crocheta et ils ouvrirent la porte au moment où deux bips consécutifs s'élevaient du Miraculous de Chat Noir. Mais aucun d'eux deux n'y fit attention. De l'autre côté de la porte, Marinette était assise sur un matelas, son visage marqué de traces de larmes, et enroulée dans une couverture dans laquelle un akuma plongeait à l'instant.

* * *

Papillon avait éclaté d'un rire victorieux quand il avait senti son akuma fondre sur la couverture. Il ne voyait désormais plus la cellule et n'entendait plus rien, mais il percevait plus distinctement que jamais les sentiments de Marinette. Son désespoir, son sentiment d'abandon et de trahison. Parfait.

\- _Heureux de voir que tu as pris la bonne décision ! Que dirais-tu de redevenir Ladybug ?_

Marinette ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Essayait-elle encore de lutter, même maintenant que sa propre voix résonnait dans sa tête ?

\- _Ladybug ? _finit-elle par répondre_. Je t'ai connu plus original pour les noms de tes victimes._

_\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un nom ridicule et inventé, tu es trop exceptionnelle, trop puissante pour ça. Laisse-moi te rendre tes pouvoirs et fais regretter à Chat Noir le fait de t'avoir abandonnée aussi lâchement._

A nouveau, Marinette resta silencieuse, mais il sentit distinctement son sentiment de trahison vaciller et s'atténuer. Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi recommençait-elle à espérer alors qu'elle venait précisément de s'effondrer ? Il était complètement coupé du monde extérieur tant que sa victime n'avait pas accepté son marché et il n'avait aucune caméra dans ce cachot. Pourrait-il se déplacer pour voir ce qui se passait ? Mais son arrivée risquait de lui rappeler qu'il était son ennemi, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il devait la convaincre, absolument.

\- _LADYBUG ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu veux retrouver ta puissance et tes pouvoirs, sortir de ce trou et prendre ta revanche, oui ou non ?_

* * *

Chat Noir s'était jeté à genoux devant Marinette en la prenant par les épaules au moment où le masque du Papillon illuminait son visage.

\- Marinette ! Marinette écoute-moi ! Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, c'est fini on va te sortir de là !

_Laisse-moi te rendre tes pouvoirs et fais regretter à Chat Noir le fait de t'avoir abandonnée aussi lâchement._ La voix du Papillon résonnait dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles de Chat Noir. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Ou est-ce qu'à force d'espérer qu'il vienne la chercher, son cerveau avait fini par lui faire confondre ses rêves et la réalité ?

\- Chaton ? parvint-elle à murmurer.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Écoute-moi, regarde-moi.

\- _LADYBUG ! _

La voix dans sa tête avait résonné encore plus violemment et, instinctivement, elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains en fermant les yeux.

\- _Tu veux retrouver ta puissance et tes pouvoirs, sortir de ce trou et prendre ta revanche, oui ou non ?_

\- Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi ! souffla Chat Noir en passant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle releva la tête vers lui et se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait plutôt que sur la voix du Papillon. Le bip de son Miraculous sonna trois fois et ce détail trop réaliste pour être inventé l'aida à s'accrocher à la réalité.

\- Fais un dernier effort s'il te plaît, rejette-le ! répéta Chat Noir. Et on te fait sortir de là. Rena et moi on est venus te chercher, tout est fini, s'il te plaît, tiens le coup encore un tout petit peu.

Elle avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il disait mais, avant d'avoir pu assimiler ses paroles, elle eut à nouveau l'impression que sa tête explosait pendant que le Papillon criait beaucoup trop fort :

\- _Ce sera ma seule proposition ! Est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à moisir au fond de ce trou ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'accroches encore ? Tu n'as plus ton Miraculous, je suis le seul à pouvoir désormais te rendre tes pouvoirs !_

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille, _supplia-t-elle_. Je refuse de faire le mal autour de moi._

_\- Qui te parle de faire le mal ? _répondit le Papillon. _La seule chose que je te propose est de redevenir Ladybug, celle que tous les parisiens connaissent ! Avec ton yoyo, tes pouvoirs, tu en feras ce que tu voudras, tu pourras continuer à leur venir en aide ! Accepte ma proposition et apporte-moi la bague de Chat Noir, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour ça ! _

Son corps se détendit légèrement à cette idée et elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la voix de Chat Noir résonna :

\- Non non non, écoute-moi ! Peu importe ce qu'il te dit, il te ment ! Marinette, tu m'entends ?

Elle se força à reporter son attention sur lui pendant qu'il répétait :

\- Ne l'écoute pas, il te ment ! Si tu acceptes ses pouvoirs, il te contrôlera, il fera ce qu'il voudra de toi ! Tout va s'arranger, on va sortir de là, on retrouvera ton Miraculous, mais s'il te plaît, accroche-toi, résiste-lui !

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas dans cet arrangement, Ladybug ? Tout peut se négocier, tu sais ? Tu auras tous les pouvoirs que tu voudras, tu seras la plus grande protectrice de Paris, tu n'échoueras plus jamais ! Tu ne connaîtras plus jamais de défaite comme aujourd'hui, tu resteras invaincue, invincible, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour cela !_

Le bip du Miraculous de Chat Noir sonna quatre fois, mais elle le distingua à peine. La voix du Papillon résonnait trop violemment, elle était trop fatiguée, elle avait trop mal à la tête. Elle avait perdu et elle le savait. Mais elle pouvait encore donner le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour tenter de protéger ses alliés.

\- Chat Noir… murmura-t-elle difficilement. Va-t'en. Tu vas… Te détransformer. Et moi… Je vais devenir… Dangereuse.

\- Je me fiche de me détransformer, et tu ne vas pas devenir dangereuse, assura calmement Chat Noir.

Il laissa glisser une main sur sa joue avant de reprendre :

\- Je te fais confiance, tu es plus forte que lui. Tiens le coup, je te laisserai pas seule, je reste avec toi, ma Lady.

Ma Lady. Prise d'un doute, elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Elle était toujours détransformée, elle était toujours Marinette. Toujours impuissante, stupide, maladroite…

\- _Je perçois d'ici ton désespoir, mais c'est terminé ! _reprit le Papillon. _Accepte mes pouvoirs et tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir honte de ce que tu es !_

Elle secoua la tête mais cela aggrava encore sa migraine. Si seulement la voix du Papillon arrêtait de résonner aussi intensément…

\- Chaton… Pourquoi… Tu m'appelles encore comme ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es, assura Chat Noir de sa voix toujours aussi douce. Ma Lady, la Lady de mon cœur, la fille de mes rêves… Tu crois que je mentais quand je t'appelais par tous ces surnoms ? Tu crois quoi, que j'étais amoureux de ton masque ou de ton costume ? Tu es Ladybug, tu l'as toujours été. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse, sensible, altruiste et déterminée que je connaisse. Avec ou sans ton masque, tu restes Ladybug…

Le bip plus strident que jamais résonna cinq fois, et un éclair vert illumina la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne face à elle. Adrien était agenouillé, une main posée sur sa joue et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que son cerveau n'avait pas tout simplement arrêté de fonctionner correctement, mais ce fut avec le même ton et la même voix que Chat Noir qu'Adrien reprit :

\- Et je reste fou amoureux de toi.

\- _LADYBUG ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire pour redevenir Ladybug, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?_

A cet instant, Marinette admit que son cerveau n'était plus en état de marche. Qui était devant elle ? Qui hurlait dans sa tête ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle arrêta de chercher à comprendre. Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle s'accrocha au dernier souvenir qu'elle avait. Adrien, face à elle, qui soufflait : _Je reste fou amoureux de toi._ Hallucination ? Réalité ? Peu importe. C'était la pensée la plus agréable qu'elle avait depuis le début de la journée et elle refusait de la laisser s'effacer. Adrien. _Je reste fou amoureux de toi_. Adrien, agenouillé devant elle qui la serrait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était forcément un rêve, une hallucination, un énième piège du Papillon, n'importe quoi… Tant pis. Quelqu'un la serra contre lui dans une étreinte puissante et réconfortante et la voix d'Adrien résonna encore :

\- Tu es plus forte que lui. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi.

L'étreinte. La voix d'Adrien. Le visage d'Adrien à quelques centimètres d'elle. Adrien qui murmurait « _Je reste fou amoureux de toi »_.

\- _NOOOOOOOOOOON !_

Le cri avait été violent et puissant, mais Marinette sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Puis le silence. Total. Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle était toujours fermement serrée dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais la voix dans sa tête avait complètement disparu. Elle resta comme ça plusieurs secondes, reprenant lentement sa respiration et savourant l'absence de la pression venue de l'intérieur d'elle-même et qui l'étouffait jusqu'alors.

\- Marinette ? Ça va ?

Elle avait toujours terriblement mal à la tête mais elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Adrien était agenouillé face à elle, la tenant par les épaules.

\- C'est fini, souffla-t-il. L'akuma est… Tombé.

Marinette suivit son regard vers le sol, où un papillon noir gisait.

\- Dis plutôt qu'il est mort, annonça Plagg en sortant du sac de Rena pour les rejoindre, une part de camembert dans chaque main. Quand ils sont alimentés par une énergie négative, ils ne peuvent pas survivre dans un hôte qui n'a que des pensées positives.

Marinette regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à essayer de comprendre. Plagg. Adrien. Rena Rouge qui faisait le guet devant la porte de la cellule. Pas de Chat Noir. Mais une bague autour du doigt d'Adrien. Adrien. Chat Noir. Elle cligna les yeux quelques instants face à lui et son regard brilla à nouveau d'inquiétude.

\- Ça va aller ?

Une migraine lui fracassait le crâne de l'intérieur, ses épaules la faisaient souffrir dès qu'elle faisait un geste, elle se sentait suffisamment épuisée pour dormir trois jours d'affilés et elle ne comprenait définitivement plus rien à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Dites, annonça Rena. Je voudrais pas vous brusquer, mais j'entends du bruit. Papillon doit revenir pour voir comment Marinette a pu lui résister.

\- OK, on s'en va, déclara Adrien.

Marinette tenta de se redresser mais elle tituba violemment et Adrien la maintint fermement.

\- Laisse-moi deux secondes, souffla-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux. Chat Noir. Adrien. Chat Noir. Son partenaire posa un genou sur le sol et désigna son autre jambe, pliée devant lui, en ouvrant les bras.

\- Si ma Lady veut bien se donner la peine.

Adrien. Chat Noir. Peu importe. Elle esquissa un sourire devant la vision de son partenaire et de son assurance habituelle et elle s'assit sur sa jambe. Il l'aida à passer ses bras autour de ses propres épaules et souffla :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'accrocher solidement, ne force pas sur tes épaules. Je te tiens.

Il se redressa en la portant et ils sortirent au moment où Papillon apparaissait à l'opposé du couloir.

\- Fonce Chat Noir ! hurla Rena.

Restée en arrière, Rena siffla plusieurs notes dans sa flûte et cria :

\- Mirage !

Une trentaine de Chat Noir portant Marinette et de Rena Rouge apparurent partout dans le couloir, désorientant le Papillon et le faisant crier de rage. Rena le rejoignit sans que le Papillon ne puisse les distinguer à travers la masse d'illusions qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Dès que Chat Noir posa un pied sur la plateforme qui les avait fait descendre, celle-ci s'activa et s'éleva dans les airs. Rena sauta pour les rejoindre et, une minute plus tard, ils atteignirent la salle des papillons et s'élancèrent par la fenêtre pendant que le hurlement de rage du Papillon résonnait dans le bâtiment.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_Souvenez-vous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_(Et elles font le Bonheur de l'auteure !)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Pardon d'avoir mis un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude à vous poster ce chapitre. Contrairement à la semaine dernière où j'étais en vacances, la vie IRL (et surtout mon boulot) m'ont rattrapée cette semaine. Et ce chapitre, plus le suivant, sont ceux qui m'ont donné le plus de fil à retordre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**J'en profite pour vous remercier infiniment de cette avalanche de reviews que vous m'avez offerte au dernier chapitre, je n'en revenais clairement pas et vous avez illuminé mon quotidien ! Donc merci cent fois et mille fois à Kyeran Dakota, SayoriHime, cmoa, Lectricite, Syt the Evil Angel, abeille .ff, Esirolf et Nelio ! Vous êtes sincèrement les meilleurs lecteurs qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir !**_

_**Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! ENJOY !**_

* * *

Marinette avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'ils parcouraient Paris. Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et son incapacité totale à faire le moindre mouvement lui rappelait le moment où Electrode l'avait emmenée, pourtant, elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de la journée. Les bras de Chat Noir refermés autour d'elle l'empêchaient de s'inquiéter de tomber et l'air frais atténuait sa migraine. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque Chat Noir ralentit et que le vent disparut. Ils venaient d'entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alya. Son partenaire la déposa précautionneusement sur le lit et cala un oreiller derrière sa tête.

\- Ça va aller princesse ?

\- Oui… murmura-t-il. Maintenant oui. Merci… A tous les deux…

\- Tu t'imaginais quoi, lança Alya qui venait de se détransformer, qu'on allait te laisser seule là-bas ?

Marinette baissa les yeux. Ça lui paraissait tellement stupide maintenant qu'Alya le disait… Comment avait-elle sérieusement pu penser qu'ils la laisseraient là-bas, que Chat Noir se fichait de ce qu'elle devenait, qu'il ne voudrait pas prendre de risques pour elle ?

\- Eh, murmura Chat Noir en effleurant sa main. Ne culpabilise pas, ma Lady. Papillon est doué pour semer le doute dans la tête des gens, il en a trop besoin pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme. Repose-toi maintenant.

Il se retourna vers Alya et déclara :

\- Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle. J'y retourne.

\- TU RETOURNES OÙ ?

Marinette et Alya avaient posé cette question en chœur mais cela ne parut pas impressionner Chat Noir.

\- Chercher ton Miraculous, répondit-il à l'adresse de Marinette.

\- Tu ne vas pas y retourner seul ? s'écria Alya. Donne-nous un peu de temps…

\- On ne peut pas permettre que le Papillon exploite les pouvoirs de Ladybug.

\- Il s'attend à ce qu'on revienne, tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

\- Il va falloir prendre ce risque tôt ou tard.

Alya allait protester à nouveau mais Marinette l'interrompit :

\- Chat Noir.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle reprit :

\- Tout à l'heure… C'était peut-être une hallucination mais… Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit que avec ou sans mon masque, je restais Ladybug ? Tu as bien dit ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Les yeux de Marinette avaient brillé de doute en posant cette question et Chat Noir s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr. Comment tu peux encore en douter ? Tu restes ma Lady.

\- Alors reste ici, s'il te plaît. Chaton… A chaque fois qu'on a été en difficulté, à chaque fois… C'est parce qu'on était séparés. Quand Antibug t'avait attaché à ta barre de fer au-dessus de la mairie. Quand mon père m'avait enfermée et qu'il voulait te réduire en miettes. A chaque fois, Chat Noir, il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé tant qu'on était ensemble. Alors s'il te plaît… Reste. Laisse-moi juste une nuit de sommeil. Et demain, on y retourne. J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Tikki là-bas moi non plus. Mais demain. Et ensemble.

Chat Noir acquiesça lentement.

\- OK, souffla-t-il en souriant. Je reste. Détransformation.

Un éclair vert, et Adrien était assis à côté d'elle. Adrien. Chat Noir. Elle cligna des yeux à nouveau pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Désolé, finit par murmurer Adrien. J'aurais préféré t'avouer mon identité dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Pareil, avoua Marinette en rougissant.

Un silence gênant s'installa et Marinette bénit intérieurement Alya qui brandit un téléphone.

\- Tu vas avoir une dernière épreuve pour ce soir, Marinette. Appelle tes parents et dis-leur qu'on prépare un exposé et que tu restes dormir ici.

Elle acquiesça et s'empara du téléphone. Même si Chat Noir – ou Adrien – aurait pu la porter jusqu'à chez elle, elle ne tenait plus debout et n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les interrogations de ses parents sur son épuisement, sa difficulté à bouger les bras, son hématome sur sa tempe ou la trace de sang séché au coin de sa lèvre. Elle parla quelques minutes à ses parents en s'efforçant de mettre dans sa voix l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait en temps normal, et soupira de soulagement en raccrochant. Adrien avait regardé sa montre.

\- Je vais devoir y aller aussi. J'aurais trop de problèmes si je ne suis pas chez moi à l'heure du dîner. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je devrais être revenu d'ici une demi-heure. Et on réfléchit à un plan pour demain.

Alya et Marinette acquiescèrent et Adrien se retransforma. Il sauta sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et envoya un baiser vers Marinette d'un geste de la main avant de disparaître sur le toit le plus proche. Marinette garda les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où il avait disparu et ce fut finalement Alya qui reprit la parole :

\- Adrien est Chat Noir ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce truc de dingue ?

Marinette ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant la réaction d'Alya. Au moins, elle échapperait peut-être pendant encore quelques heures à un interrogatoire sur sa propre identité en tant que Ladybug.

* * *

Papillon avait hésité à poursuivre le trio alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient. Chat Noir ne pourrait pas à la fois se battre et protéger Marinette, et Rena Rouge était trop inexpérimentée pour faire le poids seule contre lui. Mais il avait finalement renoncé. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir de son repère, qui était déjà beaucoup trop mis à découvert par la destruction de la fermeture en métal. Et de toute façon, ils reviendraient. Ils n'abandonneraient pas aussi facilement le Miraculous de la coccinelle, et ils savaient où le trouver. Ils reviendraient, c'était une certitude. Autant mettre à parti le peu de temps qu'il avait pour être prêt lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Il mit un peu de temps à retrouver la trace de la déception, de la rancœur et de la vengeance inachevée, mais il y parvint. Il guida son akuma tout en observant Paris à travers ses yeux, et retrouva rapidement l'électricien, dans son atelier, occupé à couper des câbles à l'aide d'une pince coupante. L'akuma plongea dans les câbles et à nouveau, Papillon perdit tout contact visuel. Les émotions de sa victime étaient plus fortes que jamais, mais, avant de tenter d'akumatiser Marinette et d'être impuissant face à l'apaisement et la confiance qui avaient remplacé petit à petit son désespoir, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était coupé du monde extérieur tant que sa victime n'avait pas accepté son marché.

\- _Electrode !_

_\- Papillon ? Nous avions un accord ! Pourquoi m'avoir privé de mes pouvoirs avant que ma vengeance ne soit complète ?_

_\- J'ai eu… Un empêchement technique, dirons-nous. Mais je suis un homme de parole. Tu étais déçu et en colère que tes pouvoirs aient disparu aussi subitement, je viens te les rendre. Finissons ce que nous avons commencé, amène-moi le Miraculous de Chat Noir et tu seras libre de plonger Paris dans le néant ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais même te faciliter la tâche. Je vais te livrer Chat Noir sur un plateau d'argent, tu n'auras plus qu'à lui arracher sa bague._

_\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta promesse cette fois-ci !_

Une vague noire s'étendit du câble dans lequel l'akuma avait plongé, et enveloppa l'électricien ainsi que la pince coupante qu'il tenait.

Gabriel avait expliqué les derniers détails de son plan à son super-vilain avant de se détransformer. Nooroo s'était effondré d'épuisement sur le sol et se redressa à peine lorsque son maître rugit :

\- Nooroo ! As-tu une explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marinette ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de voir et de savoir que Chat Noir et Rena Rouge étaient face à elle ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore accepté la connexion. Le pouvoir de la transmission fonctionne ainsi, Maître : Vous confiez les pouvoirs à l'akuma, qui les transfère à un objet par lequel vous pouvez communiquer avec celui qui le touchait quand l'akuma est entré, puis ils sont transférés de l'objet vers la personne si celle-ci l'accepte. Tant que les pouvoirs sont à l'akuma, vous voyez et entendez à travers lui. Pareil pour la personne. Mais vous ne pouvez pas voir et entendre à travers un objet.

Gabriel laissa échapper un grognement de rage et son regard noir se posa à nouveau sur Nooroo.

\- Dépêche-toi. Nous devons être prêts pour le moment où ils reviendront. Ils vont venir chercher le Miraculous de Ladybug et se jetteront dans la gueule du loup.

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de Nooroo, mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre :

\- Maître… Avec votre permission, vous m'autorisez à manger un peu d'abord ? Je vais avoir besoin de plus de forces, après l'utilisation de votre pouvoir sur Electrode...

Le regard de Gabriel devint encore plus noir :

\- Tu me donnes un pouvoir inutile, incomplet et qui me ridiculise au moment où j'aurais enfin pu avoir ma victoire, et tu penses pouvoir te reposer ? Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu m'auras enfin servi à quelque chose. Dépêche-toi un peu, à présent !

Ils redescendirent dans le souterrain et Nooroo suivit péniblement Gabriel, semblant lutter pour continuer à avancer. Alors que Gabriel atteignait le bout du couloir et dévoilait, dans un pan de mur, la cachette du mécanisme complexe qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage et de revenir dans son bureau, il se retourna vers Nooroo. Celui-ci était encore au niveau du coffre-fort, semblant reprendre son souffle. Gabriel revint vers lui à grandes enjambées et Nooroo se redressa.

\- Pardon Maître, souffla-t-il. J'arrive…

\- Il y a franchement des jours où je me demande comment j'ai pu récupérer un kwami aussi inutile que toi. Allez, viens !

Gabriel désigna la poche de son pantalon et Nooroo le remercia chaleureusement. Avant de plonger dedans et de s'y effondrer pour laisser son Maître le ramener, il lança un dernier regard vers le mur à côté du coffre-fort, où il s'était arrêté quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Marinette fronça inconsciemment le nez lorsqu'une odeur pestilentielle l'arracha au sommeil. Par réflexe, elle tenta de prendre une inspiration par la bouche, mais même comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la puanteur ambiante qui s'amplifiait à grande vitesse. Avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, elle sentit la personne allongée à côté d'elle se redresser et la voix d'Alya demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

\- Le petit-déjeuner ! répondit la voix de Plagg. Vous dormiez comme des marmottes, je n'allais pas me laisser mourir de faim en attendant que vous soyez réveillés… Camembert de Normandie affiné en cave pendant quarante mois. Tu en veux ?

\- PLAGG ! s'écria la voix encore ensommeillée d'Adrien. Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas manger de camembert dans la même pièce que nous !

\- Au moins maintenant vous êtes tous réveillés ! On part chercher Sucrette ?

\- Sucrette ? répéta Marinette en bâillant. Tu parles de Tikki ?

\- Ah oui Tikki, je me disais bien que ce n'était pas Sucrette son vrai prénom… Mais bon, elle-même m'appelle toujours « Fromage qui pue », alors c'est de bonne guerre…

\- On se demande d'où peut venir ce surnom, soupira Alya.

Marinette se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans le lit. A côté d'elle, Alya s'était rallongée mais gardait les yeux bien ouverts, et Adrien s'étirait sur le matelas gonflable qu'Alya lui avait installé. Il se redressa et demanda à Marinette :

\- Ça va mieux ?

La veille, après être reparti chez son père pour le dîner, Adrien était rapidement revenu avec une trousse à pharmacie et s'était assuré que Marinette allait bien pendant qu'Alya partait se doucher. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à nettoyer soigneusement les traces de sang sur sa lèvre, à enduire sa tempe de contrecoup tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien, à vérifier que ses épaules étaient juste étirées mais qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure grave. Elle avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil après qu'il lui ait fait avaler un antidouleur et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Beaucoup mieux. Plagg a raison, il est temps qu'on retourne chercher Tikki.

\- Tu arrives à bouger tes bras ? s'inquiéta Adrien.

Marinette fit quelques mouvements avant d'acquiescer :

\- Ça tire un peu mais c'est pas grand-chose. Ça va aller, je te jure.

\- OK. Alors allons-y !

Alya insista pour qu'ils prennent rapidement un petit-déjeuner et, trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient habillés et prêts à partir. Plagg traîna derrière lui un sachet à l'odeur pestilentielle et demanda :

\- Alya, tu emmènes à nouveau ton sac ? Tu peux emmener du camembert pour les coups durs ?

\- Je préférerai ne pas avoir à me détransformer à nouveau au milieu du repère du Papillon, fit remarquer Adrien. Et même si ça arrive, tu ne peux pas manger quelque chose qui pue un peu moins ?

\- Techniquement, je pourrais même essayer de te transformer sans rien manger du tout, l'informa Plagg.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Marinette.

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes épuisés et il nous sera beaucoup plus difficile de continuer à vous transférer nos pouvoirs, mais si vous nous ordonnez de vous transformer, nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Par contre, en fonction de notre énergie, il est possible que nous tombions d'épuisement et que vous soyez détransformés sans aucune raison.

\- Je me passerai d'une détransformation en plein milieu d'un combat contre le Papillon, grommela Adrien. On emmène le camembert.

\- J'ai toujours des macarons sur moi pour Tikki, fit remarquer Marinette. Ça te conviendra, Trixx ?

\- Des macarons ! s'exclama le kwami d'Alya. Tikki doit être aux anges avec toi ! Bien sûr que ça me convient !

\- Alors allons-y ! déclara Alya. Trixx, transforme-moi !

Deux secondes plus tard, Alya et Adrien étaient transformés en Rena Rouge et Chat Noir. Marinette se sentit plus inutile que jamais en se souvenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se transformer, mais Chat Noir tendit une main vers elle.

\- Prête, ma Lady ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'accrocha à son partenaire pendant qu'ils sautaient par la fenêtre. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le repère du Papillon, s'accroupissant sur le toit en face. La grande fenêtre ronde était toujours ouverte, mais un nouveau mécanisme en métal replié autour semblait pouvoir permettre à nouveau de la fermer.

\- Comment il a fait pour faire installer ça en une nuit ? s'étonna Rena.

Le regard de Marinette s'était assombri.

\- Tikki, répondit-elle. Elle est la kwami de la création et elle est obligée d'obéir à celui qui possède son Miraculous.

\- Et ce sera bientôt à nouveau toi ! s'exclama Chat Noir.

\- Attends, souffla Alya. Même avec la fenêtre, il faisait super sombre là-bas. Marinette, tu peux tenir ça ?

Elle lui tendit une lampe de poche dont Marinette s'empara et, deux sauts plus tard, ils atterrirent au milieu du repère du Papillon.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait grand-chose dans cette pièce, fit remarquer Marinette en faisant parcourir le faisceau lumineux sur les murs. Le mécanisme qui permettait de descendre était par ici…

\- Oui, on était tombés dessus par hasard, approuva Chat Noir. Au sens propre du terme.

Marinette se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce mais, soudainement, le mécanisme en métal autour de la fenêtre se referma, les plongeant dans une obscurité uniquement brisée par la lampe qu'elle tenait et les papillons blancs qui volaient autour d'eux. Elle tourna la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclat cuivré avant que quelque chose ne la fauche violemment et la projette en même temps que ses partenaires contre le mur le plus proche. Sa lampe lui avait échappé des mains mais la lumière diffusée par les papillons blancs leur permit de reconnaître la créature face à eux.

\- Electrode ! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et il semble avoir évolué, nota Chat Noir qui se redressait difficilement à côté d'elle.

Electrode était semblable au super-vilain que Marinette avait affronté la veille, à quelques différences près. Il faisait toujours plus du double de leur taille mais n'était plus le géant qui surplombait Paris et qui aurait été incapable de les attendre dans cette pièce. Il avait toujours la même couleur de peau bleu électrique, les mêmes câbles qui sortaient de son bras gauche. Mais son bras droit avait été remplacé par une immense pince coupante, le faisant paraître plus menaçant que jamais. Chat Noir se plaça devant Marinette et souffla :

\- Rattrape la lampe et fonce en bas chercher ton Miraculous. On le retient.

\- OK. Ça va aller pour vous ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Chat Noir et Rena Rouge coururent vers lui et s'élancèrent pour tenter de le frapper avec leurs armes, le distrayant suffisamment pour que Marinette puisse récupérer la lampe. Elle retrouva rapidement le mécanisme sur lequel le Papillon avait appuyé pour la faire descendre, et elle sauta sur la plateforme qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Avant que la trappe ne se referme au-dessus d'elle, elle aperçut Rena Rouge qui déviait les câbles d'Electrode à l'aide de sa flûte pendant que la barre de fer de Chat Noir bloquait systématiquement les attaques de la pince coupante. Elle soupira légèrement de soulagement. A eux deux, ils devraient s'en sortir. Elle pointa le faisceau de la lampe devant elle. Le même couloir, avec les mêmes portes sur les côtés et le même coffre-fort qui l'avait intriguée la veille. Elle s'en rapprocha et éclaira les touches du clavier numérique. Elles étaient toutes resplendissantes, impossible de deviner lesquelles étaient plus souvent utilisées que les autres. Le coffre entier était dépourvu de la poussière qui recouvrait le mur autour. Elle hasarda quelques chiffres, qui allumèrent systématiquement une lumière rouge à côté du clavier. Elle soupira de désespoir et se résolut à explorer les autres pièces. Au moment où elle baissa sa lampe, quelque chose l'interpella sous le coffre. Elle posa son regard sur le pan de mur au niveau de ses hanches. Rien. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux le regarder, braqua sa lampe dessus, et distingua un imperceptible changement de couleur. Sur certains endroits en particulier, le mur était dépourvu de poussière. Des marques tracées par quelque chose de petit – un crayon, ou peut-être un doigt d'enfant – dans la poussière du mur. Quatre marques. Quatre chiffres.

\- Non… C'est pas possible… souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un coffre-fort, hautement sécurisé, dont le code était inscrit juste à côté ? Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Est-ce qu'une alarme hurlerait ou le coffre exploserait si elle tapait ces numéros ? Elle hésita quelques secondes. Puis se décida. Tant pis pour le danger, elle était seule, sans Miraculous ni pouvoirs, dans un endroit où Electrode ou le Papillon pourraient débarquer à tout moment, elle ne voyait pas comment la situation pourrait être pire. Elle devait prendre le risque. Lentement, elle tapa le code et ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Un « bip » résonna et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une lumière verte était allumée et la porte du coffre entrouverte.

Elle resta sidérée quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Elle ouvrit plus largement le coffre et braqua la lampe dessus. La première chose qu'elle vit était la photo d'une femme. Jeune, blonde. Terriblement jolie. Où l'avait-elle déjà vue ? Elle la connaissait, c'était une certitude, mais elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver son nom. Tant pis. Un autre objet avait attiré son attention. Une broche en forme de plumes de paon. Lentement, elle le prit dans le creux de sa main et aussitôt, celui-ci brilla et un kwami bleu marine apparut devant elle. Celui-ci esquissa une profonde révérence devant elle :

\- Duusu, pour vous servir.

D'abord ébahie, Marinette avait esquissé un sourire.

\- C'est pas vrai… Tu es le kwami du paon ?

\- Lui-même. Le kwami de l'incarnation, qui permet de transformer vos émotions en un allié de poids.

\- Oui, je me souviens de Mayura… Tu… Tu pourrais me transformer également ? Le temps que je retrouve mon propre Miraculous ?

Duusu se recroquevilla sur lui-même et parut honteux lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Je pourrais. Mais je vous le déconseille vivement. Mon Miraculous est endommagé, je ne peux pas transformer mon porteur sans le rendre terriblement malade. La dernière fois que mon pouvoir a été invoqué, ma porteuse a mis une semaine à s'en remettre. Et… Ma précédente porteuse refusait d'admettre que ses problèmes de santé provenaient de moi. Elle en est morte. Je vous en supplie, ne reproduisez pas leurs erreurs. Je refuse d'être responsable de la mort d'une nouvelle porteuse !

Duusu avait fondu en larmes sur cette dernière phrase et Marinette acquiesça :

\- OK OK. Je ne l'utiliserai pas. Mais on doit retrouver Tikki, et toi, ta place est dans la Miraculous Box. Tu veux bien ?

\- Je ne demande que ça depuis trop d'années, répondit Duusu en fondant en une nouvelle révérence.

Marinette plongea le Miraculous dans sa poche et Duusu l'y rejoignit. Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de prendre également la photo de la femme blonde. Elle continua à inspecter le couloir. Plusieurs portes, plusieurs débarras. Certains étaient vides, d'autres contenaient des multitudes d'objets probablement encombrants et laissés ici pour s'en débarrasser. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, Papillon n'aurait jamais laissé son Miraculous au milieu d'un tel bazar. Elle atteignit l'autre extrémité du couloir. Était-il possible qu'il y ait un autre mécanisme qui débouche sur la maison du Papillon ? C'était le plus probable, ce passage avait dû être aménagé exprès pour qu'il puisse facilement aller et venir entre chez lui et l'endroit d'où il lançait ses attaques. Le cercle d'une plateforme pouvant s'élever, comme pour accéder à la salle des papillons, se dessinait sur le sol, mais celui-ci ne s'activa pas au moment où elle monta dessus. Ça aurait probablement été trop beau, le Papillon avait dû sécuriser au maximum l'accès vers chez lui. Il y avait forcément un mécanisme quelque part. Elle se rapprocha du mur et fit parcourir la lumière de sa lampe dessus tout en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Soudainement, un étrange pressentiment l'envahit et, avant d'avoir pu l'identifier, elle sentit une présence dans son dos - et le pommeau d'une canne sur sa nuque qui la dissuada de se retourner.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? lança une voix derrière elle.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je fais au plus vite pour poster le prochain (qui sera le dernier avant l'épilogue) !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que, si ça vous a plu, l'auteure accepte volontiers les rémunérations en reviews :p_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Pardon d'avoir un peu plus traîné que d'habitude pour vous publier ce chapitre. C'était clairement celui dont j'étais la moins satisfaite et qui m'a demandé pas mal de recul pour trouver comment arranger ce qui me déplaisait. Au moins, je pense y être arrivée et je peux vous jurer que je n'aurais pas pu vous proposer mieux - ce qui était loin d'être le cas dans la version que j'avais avant ce matin.**_

_**Encore un gros gros merci à rouky666, Syt the Evil Angel, Destrange, Lectricite, Clo ttd, Esirolf et abeille pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs au monde et vos reviews font toute ma joie !**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre avant épilogue !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

Marinette se figea en reconnaissant la voix glaciale du Papillon. Elle tenta un mouvement et, constatant que la pression du pommeau de la canne contre sa nuque ne s'intensifiait pas, se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Quand était-il arrivé ici ? Quand elle fouillait les débarras ? Il ne l'aurait pas laissée voir le coffre-fort s'il avait été là depuis le début… Peu importe. Elle était contre un mur, coincée face au Papillon, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé son Miraculous. Elle devait sortir de là, mais comment ? Retourner dans la salle des papillons était probablement la meilleure solution. Chat Noir et Rena seraient là, et Papillon n'oserait peut-être pas se rapprocher aussi près de leur combat contre Electrode. Elle plongea sur le côté pour essayer de passer devant le Papillon, mais celui-ci brandit sa canne devant elle pour lui bloquer la route. Elle roula sur le sol pour passer en-dessous mais à nouveau, Papillon la bloqua, la saisit par le col et la repoussa contre le mur.

\- Tu comptes vraiment essayer de t'échapper ?

_Tu restes Ladybug, avec ou sans ton masque._ La phrase de Chat Noir résonna dans sa tête et l'incita à chercher une autre solution. Sans pouvoirs, elle ne pourrait pas sauter suffisamment haut pour passer par-dessus lui. Elle tenta un sprint sur le côté en misant sur l'effet de surprise et parvint à passer devant lui mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu savourer cette victoire, Papillon s'élança en l'air et se plaça de nouveau face à elle. Sa canne fendit les airs et la faucha en plein ventre, la projetant contre un mur. Elle tomba assise, le souffle coupé, et lutta pour reprendre sa respiration pendant que le Papillon la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Trop faible, trop maladroite, trop inutile sans tes pouvoirs, souffla-t-il, un sourire ancré sur son visage. Chat Noir et Rena Rouge tiennent encore tête à Electrode pour l'instant mais tu vas m'aider à changer la donne. Lorsque tu seras de nouveau attachée à cet anneau, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de me donner leurs Miraculous s'ils veulent espérer te sauver.

D'un geste, Papillon lui saisit fermement le poignet et la tira vers le haut. Elle se redressa et se débattit violemment pour se dégager, mais sa poigne était trop forte. _Ma Lady, c'est toi qui a les idées de génie d'habitude !_ La voix de Chat Noir avait à nouveau résonné comme s'il s'était tenu à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, pas assez de force et de rapidité pour lui résister… Mais elle avait encore une dernière carte à jouer. Elle tordit son bras libre pour plonger sa main dans sa poche et en sortir une photo.

\- Je peux au moins te demander qui c'est ?

Le sourire victorieux du Papillon disparut subitement et Marinette retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vu juste. Sa réaction lui redonna de l'assurance et elle continua :

\- Elle devait compter pour toi. Et je sais que j'ai déjà vu son visage, je n'arrive juste plus à le resituer. Mais une recherche d'images sur Internet devrait m'aider, non ? J'ai raison de penser que quand je saurais qui elle est, alors je saurais qui tu es ?

Papillon se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Pour cela il faut encore que tu puisses sortir d'ici ! Tu as raison, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu découvres son identité et que tu la révèles au grand jour. C'était bien vu, mais la seule chose que tu viens de gagner, c'est la promesse de ne plus ressortir d'ici !

\- Tu bluffes, répondit calmement Marinette. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu n'es pas sadique au point de me retenir éternellement. Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais jamais détachée de cet anneau. Un jour, tu devras me laisser partir et ce jour-là, je trouverai qui elle est. Sauf si tu me rends mon Miraculous en échange de la photo. Mes boucles d'oreilles ne valent pas la peine que ton identité soit révélée au grand jour, pas vrai ? Rends-les moi et laisse-moi partir. Et je te rends la seule chose qui me permettrait de te démasquer.

Papillon ricana et retrouva son sourire narquois avant de répondre :

\- Je savais que tu étais maladroite et inutile, je découvre également que tu es naïve. Beaucoup trop naïve. Pense si tu veux que je ne suis pas cruel au point de ne jamais te laisser partir d'ici. Ce n'est pas le cas et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends.

Il lui saisit violemment l'autre poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos. Il tenta de la faire avancer vers la salle des papillons mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, une voix fluette cria :

\- Lâchez-la !

Duusu était sorti de la poche de Marinette et s'était planté devant le Papillon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne la laissez pas révéler l'identité de mon ancienne porteuse. Moi, je le ferai ! Elle est ma maîtresse à présent, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! Je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour rejoindre le monde extérieur et donner l'information au gardien des Miraculous. Je refuse de voir d'autres kwamis réduits en esclavage comme l'est Nooroo.

L'intervention de Duusu avait figé à la fois le Papillon et Marinette de stupeur. Marinette était persuadée d'avoir appris par Tikki que les kwamis ne pouvaient pas prononcer en public le nom de leur porteur. Pourquoi Duusu le menaçait-il de le faire alors qu'il savait qu'il en serait incapable ? L'air ébahi et légèrement effrayé du Papillon lui apporta sa réponse. Duusu savait que c'était impossible, mais Papillon l'ignorait. Et l'identité de cette femme semblait être beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il prenne le risque de la voir révélée.

\- Papillon, reprit calmement Marinette. On a trouvé ton repère, et on est à deux doigts de découvrir ton identité. Tu as encore une chance de te sauver. Rends-moi mes boucles d'oreilles. Je te rends la photo et Duusu ne révélera pas ton secret.

Papillon sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais un crépitement au niveau de son bras attira son attention. La manche d'une veste remplaçait lentement son costume violet.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'écria-t-il.

Marinette esquissa un sourire rassuré.

\- Duusu a raison, ton kwami est réduit en esclavage. Tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de le nourrir entre chaque transformation, pas vrai ? Il est épuisé, il ne parviendra pas à te maintenir transformé si tu ne le laisses pas reprendre de forces. Il ne te reste que quelques secondes. Mes boucles d'oreilles, s'il te plaît.

Elle lui tendit la photo en terminant sa phrase. Le crépitement s'était ralenti, mais l'air terrifié et enragé du Papillon lui confirmait qu'il n'avait plus d'autres solutions – et que le Miraculous de Marinette était moins important que son identité et sa réputation. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit ses boucles d'oreilles, qu'il lui donna tout en reprenant la photo de son autre main.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Ladybug ! promit-il. Profite bien de tes pouvoirs, Electrode est la plus puissante de mes créations et il t'a déjà vaincue. Je te dis à très bientôt, ton Miraculous, je le récupérerai !

\- A très bientôt, alors, confirma Marinette.

Elle remit ses boucles d'oreille et Tikki apparut devant elle.

\- Mari…

Le reste de son nom fut étouffé par la bulle qui sortit de sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prononcer son nom devant le Papillon. Tikki se jeta contre Marinette et celle-ci s'assura :

\- Tu vas bien ? Il t'a laissé manger ?

Avant que Tikki n'ait pu répondre, le sourire narquois du Papillon attira son regard. Elle remarqua que sa détransformation s'était momentanément stoppée et elle eut à peine le temps de voir la canne se lever pour s'abattre vers son visage. Elle parvint à lever le bras pour parer le coup et Papillon lui saisit fermement le poignet et lui tordit le bras en la plaquant contre le mur. Derrière elle, elle entendit le Papillon souffler :

\- Merci pour la photo. Moi, je reprends ça.

Elle sentit sa main se rapprocher de ses boucles d'oreille mais Tikki cria :

\- Marinette, je vais bien ! N'hésite pas !

\- Alors transforme-moi !

Marinette savoura plus que jamais la sensation de sa transformation mais n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent à travers son masque, elle donna un violent coup de coude en arrière et sa force décuplée par ses pouvoirs obligea le Papillon à la lâcher. Le costume de son ennemi recommença à crépiter mais, au même moment, un hurlement désespéré provenant d'au-dessus d'eux résonna.

\- Chat Noir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle hésita entre continuer le combat contre le Papillon ou aller aider Chat Noir. Mais elle prit rapidement sa décision. Elle espérait que Nooroo était au bout de son endurance et que Papillon se détransformerait en quelques secondes, mais elle n'en avait aucune certitude. Chat Noir avait besoin d'elle maintenant, et elle avait été la première à dire qu'ils devaient être ensemble pour être efficaces. Elle se détourna du Papillon, fonça vers le bout du couloir, et sauta sur la plateforme communiquant avec la salle des papillons. Celle-ci s'éleva lentement mais, dès que la trappe au-dessus d'elle fut ouverte, elle bondit et atterrit dans la salle. Rena Rouge était étendue sur le sol, à côté d'un mur, visiblement après avoir été projetée violemment. Elle était consciente mais semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Plus loin, Chat Noir se débattait contre les câbles d'Electrode qui s'étaient enroulés autour de lui et qui le maintenaient immobile pendant que sa pince s'approchait dangereusement de sa bague. D'un geste, elle lança son yoyo qui s'enroula autour de la pince et le retint fermement. Electrode et Chat Noir se retournèrent vers elle et son partenaire sourit :

\- Je crois bien ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux de te voir qu'à présent, ma Lady ! Pas que ça me dérange en temps normal, bien sûr, c'est toujours un plaisir…

\- Ladybug ! sourit Electrode. Tu tiens tant que ça à t'effondrer une deuxième fois ?

\- Cette fois, j'ai deux partenaires de choc à mes côtés et tu ne nous résisteras pas ! assura-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est un discours que j'aime ! confirma Rena qui s'était relevée et l'avait rejointe.

Electrode lança sa pince coupante dans leur direction et elles sautèrent chacune d'un côté pour l'éviter. Ladybug courut vers Chat Noir et lança son yoyo sur la base du bras d'où partaient tous ses câbles. Elle les enroula avec suffisamment de force pour l'obliger à relâcher Chat Noir mais celui-ci hurla :

\- Attention !

L'autre bras d'Electrode, muni de la pince coupante et pointue, se dirigeait droit sur eux, trop vite pour qu'ils puissent espérer l'esquiver. Chat Noir enlaça Ladybug dans un réflexe désespéré pour la protéger et ils fermèrent les yeux en attendant le choc mais Rena se jeta sur eux pour les protéger, tournant le dos à la pince. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans le petit sac à dos qu'elle avait tenu à emmener et sembla rester coincée à l'intérieur. Electrode retira violemment son bras pour sortir la pince coupante dont l'embout pointu s'était enfoncé à l'intérieur du sac. Le geste déchira complètement le sac, déversant sur le sol une multitude d'objets : Des épingles à cheveux, les camemberts de Plagg, une paire de jumelles, du gros scotch marron, des ciseaux, des chewing-gums, des crayons, quelques feuilles de papiers, des billes, des petites voitures d'enfants, une fourchette, une agrafeuse, plusieurs câbles électriques, et un dictionnaire et quelques livres transpercés par la pince d'Electrode mais qui l'avaient empêché d'atteindre le dos de Rena.

\- Rena ? demanda Chat Noir l'air interloqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec tout ça ?

Les câbles d'Electrode fouettèrent l'air et ils sautèrent pour les éviter avant que Rena ne réponde :

\- Je m'étais dit que la partie ne serait pas facile sans le Lucky Charme de Ladybug. Mais la plupart du temps, il fait apparaître un objet banal du quotidien… Alors… J'ai emmené tous les objets du quotidien pas trop lourds que j'ai pu trouver. Au cas où l'un d'eux pourrait nous dépanner en l'absence de ses pouvoirs…

\- Le dictionnaire a fait plus que te dépanner ! constata Ladybug. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais me rabattre sur la méthode qui a fait ses preuves ! Lucky Charme !

Elle lança son yoyo en l'air et un énorme objet rond retomba devant elle.

\- Une rallonge électrique à enrouleur ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ah, ça j'avoue que je l'avais pas dans mon sac, fit remarquer Rena.

\- Attention ! rugit Chat Noir.

Il se jeta sur elles et les plaqua au sol pour éviter les câbles d'Electrode lancés à pleine vitesse sur elles. Toujours étendue par terre, Ladybug observa la pièce autour d'elle. Les câbles d'Electrode. La pince coupante qui avait remplacé son bras. Le gros scotch marron tombé du sac d'Alya. Chat Noir. La rallonge à enrouleur.

\- Je sais comment l'avoir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Rena, tu me files un coup de main ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Ladybug ! répondit Electrode. Vous ne faites qu'esquiver depuis tout à l'heure. Battez-vous, que je puisse savourer le moment où je prendrai vos Miraculous et où Papillon me laissera profiter de mes pouvoirs !

\- Compte là-dessus ! cria la voix de Chat Noir qui venait de derrière lui. Viens me chercher si tu es si confiant !

Chat Noir se posta face à lui, devant Ladybug qui tenait encore la rallonge, et sembla l'attendre. Les câbles d'Electrode se jetèrent en une seule masse à pleine vitesse vers lui mais, au moment où ils l'atteignirent, ils le traversèrent et l'image de Chat Noir se brouilla. Electrode hurla de rage mais ne parvint pas à empêcher ses câbles d'atteindre la rallonge de Ladybug qui s'était placée juste derrière l'illusion. Elle maintint fermement l'appareil pendant que Chat Noir, qui l'avait rejointe, actionnait le plus rapidement possible le mécanisme de l'enrouleur. Les câbles furent violemment attirés dans le rouleau, et deux secondes plus tard, son bras était réduit à la rallonge dans laquelle tous ses câbles étaient soigneusement enroulés. Rena se jeta dessus en brandissant le scotch et acheva de fixer les câbles à la rallonge trop solidement pour qu'il ne puisse les arracher.

\- Tu crois t'en sortir en m'immobilisant un seul bras ? ricana Electrode.

Rena était restée devant la rallonge et regarda la pince coupante s'ouvrir et fondre sur elle. Une seconde avant qu'elle ne la coupe en deux, elle sauta et la pince se referma violemment sur l'amas de câbles emprisonnés. Celle-ci en sectionna une partie mais les câbles étaient trop nombreux pour que la pince puisse les couper net d'un seul coup. Cependant, elle s'était considérablement enfoncée dedans et Electrode laissa échapper un cri de rage en remarquant qu'il ne parvenait plus à rouvrir la pince pour se dégager.

\- Chat Noir, à toi !

\- Cataclysme !

Chat Noir bondit en posant sa main sur ce qu'il restait des câbles sans qu'Electrode ne puisse utiliser sa pince pour le bloquer. Les câbles tombèrent en cendres sur le sol et Electrode s'effondra pendant qu'un akuma sortait des câbles coupés. Ladybug ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait correctement deviné l'endroit où l'akuma s'était logé.

\- Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal !

Elle le captura et, quelques secondes plus tard, un papillon blanc ressortit de son yoyo. Leurs trois poings se heurtèrent en criant :

\- Bien joué !

Rena Rouge se rapprocha de l'électricien pour parler avec lui et le rassurer et Chat Noir posa son regard sur la trappe au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, murmura-t-il. On doit encore retrouver le Papillon.

Il retrouva le mécanisme enclenchant la trappe et l'enfonça, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Papillon a dû bloquer tous les mécanismes de communication entre chez lui et ici, constata Ladybug. Ses pouvoirs faiblissaient, il était trop en danger. Il devait protéger son identité.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux détruire le sol ! J'ai juste à me détransformer pour retrouver mon Cataclysme !

\- Attends ! cria Ladybug.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Chat Noir. Ma Lady, tu ne veux pas en finir une fois pour toutes ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Si, bien sûr, avoua-t-elle. Mais… Ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui, Chaton. Papillon avait des caméras ici. Il a déjà commis l'erreur de ne pas les surveiller quand il m'avait enfermée en bas, tu peux être sûr que cette fois, il nous observe. Il a mon identité mais il n'a pas encore la tienne. Protège-là. Il nous reste moins de cinq minutes avant de nous détransformer, et même si tu nourris Plagg pour pouvoir détruire le sol, tu n'auras pas plus de délai une fois qu'on sera en bas. Et l'accès à la maison du Papillon n'est pas si facile que ça, j'ai essayé. Lui, il a eu le temps de nourrir son kwami et de revenir au meilleur de sa forme. Voire même de bloquer tous les accès pour être sûr qu'on ne lui échappe pas. Il nous reste cinq minutes et on n'en aura pas de trop pour trouver l'ouverture du cercle de métal et ficher le camp d'ici.

\- On n'aura plus jamais d'occasion comme celle-ci ! protesta Chat Noir. On n'a jamais été aussi proches ! Si on s'en va, il va transformer l'endroit en une forteresse imprenable, peut-être même changer complètement d'endroit d'où lancer ses attaques ! Il sera tout aussi introuvable qu'il l'était auparavant !

\- On ne gagnera rien à foncer maintenant et à échouer parce qu'on se détransformera tous les trois devant lui. Il a bloqué la trappe, et je n'avais même pas trouvé le mécanisme qui activait l'autre pour arriver chez lui. Il a déjà transformé l'endroit en forteresse imprenable. S'il te plaît, Chaton. J'ai récupéré mon Miraculous, et même celui du paon. Papillon, il reviendra. Tôt ou tard, on se retrouvera à nouveau face à lui, comme on l'a été pour le Jour des Héros.

Chat Noir acquiesça lentement, mais son regard restait figé sur la trappe sous ses pieds.

\- J'ai tellement espéré que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne… Que c'était le dernier combat… Qu'on arriverait enfin à le vaincre…

\- On lui a infligé une défaite mémorable alors qu'on partait de loin, nota Ladybug.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Avec un sourire, elle reprit :

\- Tu espérais vraiment en finir aujourd'hui ? Plus de Papillon, plus de Miraculous pour nous, plus de courses ensemble sur les toits de Paris ?

Chat Noir lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

\- Je crois que c'est le point le plus positif de toute cette histoire.

\- Lequel ?

Chat Noir se retourna vers elle et son regard vert plongea dans ses yeux en répondant :

\- Ne plus avoir besoin d'une attaque pour que tu sois à mes côtés, ma Lady.

* * *

**_J'espère que cette fin vous a plu ! Je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue, je pense qu'il arrivera rapidement !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! _**

**_(Et qu'elles font le Bonheur de l'auteure !)_**


	7. Epilogue

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Hum... Heureusement que j'avais annoncé "quelques jours" pour cet épilogue... Enfin bref, j'ai enfin trouvé une heure pour sortir la tête de l'eau et venir vous le poster, alors le voilà ! Merci encore infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'était adorable et vous avez fait mon bonheur !_**

**_Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Duusu et Trixx jouaient ensemble autour de la Miraculous Box pendant que Maître Fu observait le Miraculous du paon que Marinette venait de lui remettre.

\- Je désespérais tellement de revoir un jour cet objet revenir à sa place… Je vous dois toutes mes félicitations, à tous les trois. Vous avez été dignes des plus grands porteurs de Miraculous de l'histoire.

\- Merci à vous pour votre confiance, nota Adrien. On n'y serait jamais arrivés sans Alya. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas garder son Miraculous tout le temps ?

Ce fut Alya qui répondit :

\- Il serait en danger. Papillon ne me fait pas peur, mais mes petites sœurs sont capables de me le voler et de l'embarquer à l'autre bout de la ville. Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Maître Fu approuva d'un lent hochement de tête et reprit le collier qu'Alya lui tendait. Il se retourna vers Marinette et nota :

\- Tu sembles pensive, Marinette.

\- Oui. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser… On s'en est sortis parce qu'on a eu de la chance. Je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon Miraculous ni celui du paon si je n'avais pas ouvert ce coffre, et je l'ai ouvert parce que le code était écrit à côté ! C'est tellement… Surréaliste…

\- Pas tant que ça, expliqua doucement Maître Fu. On ne peut s'imposer par la terreur et la contrainte sans que les personnes oppressées ne deviennent des ennemis. Papillon aurait dû le savoir. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'écrire ce code à côté du coffre. Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il y a auprès du Papillon quelqu'un qui aurait eu tout intérêt à le voir échouer ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu avoir envie de faire le peu qui était encore en son pouvoir pour t'aider et libérer Tikki et Duusu ?

\- Nooroo ? devina Marinette. Mais… Je pensais que les kwamis étaient obligés d'obéir aux ordres de leur porteur…

\- Il n'aurait pas pu le faire si le Papillon lui avait explicitement interdit d'écrire ce code. Mais je doute que Papillon accorde suffisamment de considération à Nooroo pour avoir envisagé son potentiel et sa volonté. Il est très probable que ce défaut finisse par causer sa perte.

Marinette baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. Il a pris des risques pour nous, et nous… Et je l'ai abandonné. C'est moi qui ai renoncé à continuer le combat contre Papillon. C'était une erreur, on aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout et lui prendre son Miraculous.

\- Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Nooroo préfère que vous vous en soyez tous sortis. Sa prise de risques aurait été complètement vaine si vous y étiez retournés et que vous aviez échoué. Mais aujourd'hui, vous m'avez prouvé une fois de plus que je ne me suis pas trompé lorsque j'ai décidé de vous confier ces Miraculous. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur le fait que vous êtes les Ladybug et Chat Noir dont Paris avait besoin pour mettre un jour fin aux attaques du Papillon.

Marinette avait rougi et Adrien avait détourné le regard devant le compliment. Adrien finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Quelque chose m'embête quand même. L'identité de Marinette. Maintenant que le Papillon sait qu'elle est Ladybug, elle sera en danger non ? Le Papillon va vouloir s'attaquer à elle, ou à sa famille…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tentera quelque chose d'aussi frontal, souligna Marinette. Il semblait terrorisé à l'idée que je découvre l'identité de la femme sur la photo, dans le coffre. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a accepté de négocier. Il aurait pu m'arracher la photo, mais ça n'aurait rien changé au fait que j'avais vu ce visage et que je pourrais la reconnaître. Il a mon identité, mais j'étais à deux doigts de découvrir la sienne.

\- Elle ressemblait à quoi ? demanda Alya.

\- Jeune. Blonde, avec les cheveux longs. Les yeux clairs et le visage fin.

Adrien avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que c'était Chloé ?

Marinette éclata de rire.

\- Non, je l'aurais reconnue ! J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vue mais je peux jurer que ce n'était pas elle !

Elle arrêta de rire en constatant l'air sérieux d'Adrien qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Lentement, il tira son téléphone de sa poche et afficha le fond d'écran.

\- C'est certainement stupide mais ta description colle trop bien. Ce n'était pas elle ?

Marinette garda les yeux figés sur la photo d'Adrien enlacé par sa mère. Lentement, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que… commença Alya.

\- Non, coupa Adrien. On a déjà eu cette discussion, on a déjà soupçonné mon père ! Et on a déjà eu la preuve que ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il avait été akumatisé !

\- Et est-ce que c'est vraiment impossible qu'il s'akumatise lui-même ? S'il avait besoin de nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Marinette avait posé la question en regardant Maître Fu et celui-ci répondit lentement :

\- Improbable. Mais pas impossible.

\- Je vous dis que ça l'est ! protesta Adrien. Enfin, réfléchissez ! Il y a trop d'incohérences ! On avait soupçonné mon père parce qu'il détenait le livre sur les Miraculous. Si c'était bien lui, expliquez-moi pourquoi il ne le gardait pas dans le coffre-fort avec le Miraculous du paon ?

Marinette avait baissé les yeux.

\- Adrien. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça peut être horrible pour toi à envisager. Mais…

\- Non, attends, reprit Adrien. Tu veux une preuve imparable ? J'en ai une. Ma bague. Mon Miraculous. Mon père la connaît. Tu te souviens de Jackady, ce type akumatisé qui avait voulu humilier et tuer mon père ? Déjà, dis-moi quel intérêt il aurait eu à offrir des pouvoirs à quelqu'un qui voulait sa peau ? Et après qu'on ait tout arrangé, mon père a regardé ma main. _Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu portais une bague_, c'était ses mots, et il a pris ma main pour la regarder de plus près. Si mon père est le Papillon, explique-moi comment il aurait pu ne jamais remarquer la ressemblance entre ma bague et l'objet qu'il convoite autant ? Explique-moi pourquoi je n'ai jamais été en danger quand j'étais chez moi à vivre entièrement sous sa coupe ?

\- Il marque un point, nota Alya.

Marinette était restée silencieuse. D'un côté, les arguments d'Adrien tenaient la route. De l'autre, il y avait encore un point qui la dérangeait. La localisation du repère du Papillon. Il n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison d'Adrien. Est-ce que ce long couloir aurait pu suffire à les séparer ? Elle repensa quelques instants à l'extrémité du souterrain, au mécanisme qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à activer. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle avait supposé que le cercle dessiné sur le sol était un ascenseur qui faisait accéder à la demeure du Papillon. Mais rien ne le prouvait. Le mécanisme pouvait tout aussi bien ouvrir un pan de mur qui mènerait plus loin, ou faire accéder à une autre maison du même quartier que celle d'Adrien. Elle n'en savait rien. Et les arguments d'Adrien étaient trop pertinents. Lentement, elle acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête.

\- OK. Je te crois, ce n'est pas ton père. Mais alors… Pourquoi il aurait gardé une photo de ta mère ?

\- C'était une actrice connue. Et puis, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu avant de rencontrer mon père. Un admirateur, un ancien amour, quelqu'un de sa famille… Il y a tellement de possibilités. Trop pour qu'on essaie de toutes les creuser.

\- Mais on pourrait les creuser si on le voulait, et Papillon le sait, conclut Marinette. On verra bien ce qui arrivera mais… J'ai quand même envie de supposer qu'aucun de nous ne fera le premier pas. Il n'attaquera pas ma famille par peur que je parte de cette photo pour découvrir son identité, et je ne le ferais pas par peur qu'il s'en prenne à mes proches. Il a pris trop de risques ces derniers jours pour accepter de prendre celui-ci aussi.

\- Je vous fais confiance, assura Maître Fû. Un jour, vous le vaincrez. Et le plus important est que vous restiez en sécurité d'ici là. Reposez-vous et faites attention à vous, maintenant.

Ils acquiescèrent et ressortirent tous les trois. Ils raccompagnèrent Alya jusqu'à chez elle et, alors qu'ils repartaient vers les quais de la Seine, Adrien s'étonna :

\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alya nous fasse subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme sur nos identités…

Marinette esquissa un sourire amusé et répondit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Elle a le sens des priorités, jusqu'à maintenant, elle était trop prise dans le feu de l'action pour s'en soucier. On ne tiendra pas une semaine avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge pour savoir tout ce qu'on a à dire sur le sujet.

Adrien répondit à son sourire, et un silence s'installa entre eux. Marinette se surprit à admirer ses pieds. Trop d'événements s'étaient enchaînés en deux jours pour qu'elle sache réellement quoi en penser. Elle était soulagée de constater qu'elle parvenait encore à avoir une conversation normale avec Adrien, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour autant, comment pouvait-elle qualifier sa relation avec lui ? Partenaires ? Amis ? Couple ? Avait-il sincèrement pensé la déclaration d'amour qu'il lui avait faite pendant qu'il essayait de la raisonner, ou avait-il dit la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher d'être akumatisée, peu importe que ce soit un mensonge ? Ce fut finalement Adrien qui rompit le silence :

\- Je réalise que je ne me suis toujours pas excusé. Pour ton combat contre Electrode devant le collège. J'aurais dû venir t'aider, j'aurais dû me transformer…

Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi, mais à présent qu'il abordait le sujet, elle comprenait beaucoup plus de choses. L'absence de Chat Noir. La tentative de fuite d'Adrien qui était trop surveillé par les professeurs.

\- Tu n'allais pas te transformer devant tout le monde, fit-elle remarquer. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, vraiment. Je ne m'en serai jamais sortie sans toi.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas. C'est toi qui a repoussé l'akuma, je n'ai fait que te donner un coup de main.

Marinette ne put retenir un ricanement. Cependant, elle hésita deux secondes avant de répondre :

\- La déclaration que tu m'as faite, c'était ça ? Un coup de main ?

\- C'était une déclaration. Comme je t'en ai fait des dizaines de fois sous ma forme de Chat Noir. Quand… Quand j'avais un masque qui m'aidait à l'assumer pleinement, disons.

\- Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug, pas de moi, nota Marinette.

\- Et tu penses être qui quand tu te transformes ? demanda Adrien. Je te l'ai dit, tu es Ladybug. Je te l'avais même dit avant de connaître ton identité, après le Jour des Héros, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de ton masque, mais de toi. De celle que tu es en-dessous. De ta gentillesse, de ton courage, de ton altruisme, de ta détermination…

Marinette avait rougi violemment en entendant ses paroles. Adrien hésita une seconde avant de s'arrêter de marcher. Marinette l'imita et leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'Adrien ne reprenne avec un léger sourire :

\- Je me doute que tu n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions pour l'entendre la dernière fois alors… Avec ou sans ton masque, tu restes Ladybug. Et je reste fou amoureux de toi.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_**

**_Merci encore infiniment pour vos reviews, lecture et encouragements tout au long de cette fic !_**

**_Aurais-je droit à une dernière review ?_**


End file.
